La biologia non è un
by loritakitochan
Summary: La maledizione e stata spezzata. Akito e Shigure sono sposati e contenti,l'arrivo di un bambino non potrà che renderli ancora più felici...oppure? Amore,Gelosia,Passione e una delle coppie più belle di Fruits basket!
1. Tutto è stupendo

  
Capitolo 1.

Tutto è stupendo

Shigure era soddisfatto

No, "soddisfatto" non era il termine giusto.

Felice - Estatico - Ebbro di gioia

La maledizione era stata spezzata.

La sua famiglia, più unita, era in procinto di guarire dalle ferite del passato.

E sopratutto Akito, la donna dei suoi sogni…O meglio: il suo sogno fattosi donna…era finalmente sua moglie

La notte con la sua Dea - Akito sarebbe sempre stata la sua Dea - tra le braccia, faticava a dormire per paura che al risveglio tutto sarebbe svanito.

Ma non era un sogno.

La sua felicità toccò cime altissime quando un giorno, dopo essere tornato da un breve viaggio, trovò Akito imbarazzata e incerta che stava seduta su una panchina del giardino, accanto ai cespugli di camelie.

Come sempre sentì un urto al cuore e il bisogno quasi vitale di fermarsi ad osservarla un po', senza essere notato da lei.

„Quanto la amo" pensò quasi spaventato.

Il sole di quella mite giornata d' Aprile, non poteva competere con la bellezza della sua Akito.

I capelli corvini della ragazza risplendevano al sole, la sua pelle pallida e delicata le dava l' aspetto di una principessa fiabesca.

Indossava un vestito rosso, che Shigure aveva scelto personalmente.

Adorava sceglierle i vestiti...anche se, dovette ammettere, preferiva di gran lunga spogliarla!

- Bella principessa il tuo amato consorte è tornato!- pensò tra se stesso

- Amore mio adorato cosa hai?- le chiese avvicinandosi e in procinto di sedersi accanto a lei.

Il tono era scherzoso, ma lo sguardo non lo era affatto.

Akito era molto pallida e aveva ombre scure che facevano sembrare i suoi occhi neri ancora più grandi, inoltre... non l'aveva abbracciato!

- Shigure!- il volto della ragazza s' illuminò ad un tratto, alla vista del suo principe-cagnolino.

Anche se erano stati distanti "soltanto" per poche settimane, le era mancato da morire.

Shigure aveva dovuto partire per Osaka per scrivere la sceneggiatura di un film, tratta dal suo ultimo romanzo.

Shigure aveva messo al chiodo la sua carriera di romanziere, anzi oramai era la mano destra di Akito, tuttavia si era lasciato accalappiare da un noto regista, suo ex compagno di studi.

La paga era eccellente (anche se non ne aveva di certo bisogno) e aveva ottenuto di poter alloggiare nel' hotel più lussuoso di Osaka...insieme ad Akito!

Purtroppo la ragazza aveva degli' impegni che non poteva trascurare, così i due coniugi erano stati separati, seppur per breve tempo.

- Shigure dovrei parlarti di una cosa...- la sua mano giocherellava con una ciocca dei suoi capelli che adesso le arrivavano alle spalle,mentre i denti morsicavano il tenero labbro inferiore.

- Cara, siamo stati separati per due settimane e tu sei già così formale - detto questo l'abbracciò e la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia.

- Fermati- ridacchiò lei, vicina a lui si sentiva felice e spensierata. -sono il capo famiglia se qualcuno ci vede...- non poté finire la frase perché Shigure la stava baciando con crescente desiderio.

- Se qualcuno ci vede, dirà che è questo il modo di salutarsi- detto questo la prese tra le braccia e la trasportò nella loro stanza, senza smettere di baciarla.

Molto più tardi, stanco, sudato, ma molto appagato, riprese il discorso così piacevolmente interrotto.

- Akito-ko ,che cosa mi volevi dire?- chiese alla ragazza che continuava a giocherellare con i suoi capezzoli.

Da quando "stavano insieme" Shigure aveva scoperto,con sorpresa e delizia, tratti del carattere di Akito che non conosceva.

Tipo canticchiare sotto la doccia (soltanto quanto credeva di essere da sola!), ricciare il naso quando mangiava il natto ...ed essere molto sensibile al solletico.

- Mmhh...odori di buono- disse la ragazza annusandolo.

- Mi volevi dire questo?- Shigure voleva veramente sapere quello che Akito voleva dirgli poco fa...ma Akito in versione ho-bisogno-di-tanta-tenerezza era irresistibile.

- Be,mi sei mancato!- stavolta gli stava mordicchiando l' orecchio - Com' è andata con l' adatazzione del tuo romanzo?-

- A parte il fatto che sono dei pazzi, che cercano di rovinare un bellissimo romanzo d' amore, visto che non hanno nessuna idea di cosa sia il "Romanticismo"; li detesto perché sono la causa per cui sono dovuto stare lontano dalla mia bellissima mogliettina...-

- ... assetata di sesso!- finì la frase lei, giocando a la seduttrice.

- Ogni sera ringrazio gli dei per questa grazia che mi è stata concessa- scherzò Shigure facendo la faccia pia

- Allora...io...volevo dirti...- l' agitazione di prima s' impossesò di nuovo della ragazza, che stava per alzarsi dal futon.

- Akito - Shigure la fermò - Per favore, parlami, cosa è successo?- adesso era un po, no molto preoccupato

- Ok, sono un poco...cioè voglio dire...be io sarei...be È TUTTA COLPA TUA!- strillò lei alle strette

- Cosa?- Akito era cambiata, be ma, non del tutto

- Sono incinta!- rabbia, insicurezza, speranza e molte altre emozioni si potevano leggere negli occhi di Akito.

- Ma amore è fantastico, fenomenale, stupendo!- Shigure non ebbe esitazioni!

Akito aspettava il suo bimbo! Che cosa voleva di più dalla vita?

- Dav... davvero?- Akito era sorpresa - Non sei arrabbiato?-

- Amore!- Shigure non aveva parole.

Poi pensò...

L' arrivo di Akito aveva riempito di rancore Ren, sua madre...aveva per caso paura, che la storia si ripetesse?

Che un bambino rovinasse il loro amore?

Aveva paura di deludere ulteriormente Akira,che voleva che sua figlia fosse "Dio" ?

Oppure di non essere una buona madre, come non lo era stato Ren...come non lo erano state molte altri madri della famiglia Sohma?

E lui stesso era all'altezza di questo compito?

Lui che non era stato capace di condividere Akito, lo era adesso?

Che futuro avrebbe avuto un figlio nato in "questa" famiglia per certi tratti ancora maledetta?

Gli occhi di Akito erano pieni di lacrime.

Prendendola tra le braccia, sussuró

- Non piangere amore, va tutto bene tesoro- continuò con un nodo alla gola -Non piangere Aki, piangere fa male al bambino-

-Non sei arrabbiato con me?- chiese Akito con voce spezzata.

-Perché mai dovrei esserlo?Perché mi hai reso felice?-

-Davvero?- Akito era incredula, ma il viso era illuminato da un raggio di speranza .

-Certo!, aspetta a quando darò la notizia ad Ayame.Sono sicuro che avremo il corredo per la nostra cuccioletta e la mia bella sposa, in meno di due settimane!-

-Cuccioletta?- rise lei

- Be non te l'ho ancora detto, ma voglio cinque bambini, quattro femminucce e un maschietto. Si abbiamo bisogno anche di un maschietto,così abbiamo...-

-...un erede ...-

-...un' aiuto per tenere a bada i pretendenti delle mie principesse, che assomiglieranno a loro stupenda mammina!- Shigure aveva già un' aria combattente!

-Shigure soltanto tu puoi pensare a queste cose!Cinque figli! Povere bambine con un padre così possessivo, rimarranno zitelle!-

-Be di questo ne parleremo più tardi, adesso devi riposare! qui fa freddo abbiamo bisogno di coperte..."-

-Si e di acqua calda!, Shigure senti non è che partorisco adesso- Akito non poteva ancora credere come il suo umore fosse cambiato da disperata in felice, di una cosa era certa in quel' istante amava Shigure come non mai!

Shigure si fermò a guardare Akito che rideva felice, e non resistette alla voglia di abbracciarla e baciarla.

Si tutto era stupendo, e lui avrebbe combattuto finché rimanesse tale.

fine primo capitolo

Grazie a caithrikku la mia beta reader


	2. Mission impossibel?

Capitolo 2.

Mission impossible?

Dopo essere stata rassicurata da Shigure, Akito era molto più serena.

Si era aspettata che Shigure fosse arrabbiato con lei.

Erano sposati da neppure quattro mesi, non avevano ancora parlato di avere bambini e inoltre Akito prendeva la pillola.

Dunque la colpa era sua.

Ma Shigure non l'aveva sgridata, non l'aveva odiata, ne tanto meno... abbandonata.

In queste due settimane dove lui non c'era stato, aveva creduto di morire.

Ricordava come era uscita, da sola, in quel mondo che aveva odiato e che l'aveva terrorizzata per così lungo tempo.

Un mondo che le voleva rubare i suoi membri dello zodiaco, un mondo dove lei Akito Sohma non era Dio, ma una patetica ragazzina travestita da uomo.

Aveva preso il metrò, doveva verificare se fosse veramente incinta, ed era andata il più lontano possibile, per la prima volta desiderosa di allontanarsi dai Sohma.

Sul metrò c'era una signora con un bambino urlante tra le braccia.

Com'era rumoroso il mondo al di fuori della villa dei Sohma!

Dopo un po la madre del bimbo scosta la camicetta e comincia ad allattare il bebè.

Akito era sconcertata.

Lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto, lei non poteva, lei non avrebbe mai...

fu li che Akito Sohma ,22enne ,capofamiglia,novella sposa inizio a piangere.

Nausee, giramenti di capo, capezzoli sensibili, cambiamenti di umore.

Sapeva che cosa stavano a significare tutte queste cose...significavano che Shigure l'avrebbe lasciata.

-Mi ama,come lo amo io,non mi lascerà - ripeteva come una mantra, ma un'altra voce così somigliante a quella di Ren la derideva sprezzante.

Quella era la voce che sentiva quando tentava di truccarsi o di comprare vestiti femminili ,quando tentava di essere seducente con Shigure...  
Essere seducente.  
Gli ammalianti giochini femminili, non erano cose per lei.  
Non sapeva fare cose del genere, ma aveva paura che Shigure si stancasse di lei.  
Lui che scriveva romanzi pieni di passione, lui che canticchiava il suo amore per le studentesse  
Lui non aveva bisogno di una persona scialba, timida ed insicura come lei...no?

Una ragazza che non sa truccarsi, che non sa camminare sui tacchi e che rimane incinta anche quando prende la pillola...

Un fallimento.

Certe volte si sentiva così.

Aveva fallito ad essere Dio, ad essere una donna , un capofamiglia sarebbe stata anche un fallimento come madre?

Akito si asciugò le lacrime sperando di non apparire tanto orrenda, anche il bambino aveva smesso di piangere, sazio e beato.

Akito scese, gettando un'ultima incerta occhiata a madre e figlio.

Era abbastanza lontana da casa Sohma, soltanto un infortunato caso avrebbe fatto modo che lei incontrasse qualcuno che conosceva.

In una vetrina riuscì a darsi una sbirciatina.

Era bianca quanto uno spettro, tranne gli occhi rossi e cerchiati di nero -sembro un panda triste!- pensò depressa.

Nel abito a rose su sfondo turchino, scelto da Shigure che diceva sempre la faceva assomigliare ad un bellissimo fiore, si sentiva decisamente a disagio.

-Potrà anche essere un fiore, si ma uno raccolto,buttato e calpestato- mormorò tra i denti, anche se aveva odiato vestirsi da uomo per tutti questi anni, adesso avrebbe voluto essere in pantaloni e camicia come nei "vecchi tempi".

Si fece coraggio ed entrò nel negozio.

Nella sua vita era stata pochissime volte in un super mercato, e quelle poche volte soltanto di recente.

Quando aveva ammesso questo a Tohru e le sue amiche, Arisa aveva riso ed esclamato che i Sohma erano tutti strambi, mentre Tohru le aveva proposto una visita guidata.

Era stato divertente allora, avevano comprato dei gelati ed erano andate al Karaoke,ma oggi non si sentiva di certo tanto allegra.

Prese un cestino, che iniziò a riempire con inutili sciocchezze.Dopo 20 minuti era finalmente davanti allo scaffale dove si trovavano i test di gravidanza.  
Vide come una ragazzina ne prendeva uno vergognosa.  
-Oh Dio,sembra avere massimo 16 anni! Avrà marinato la scuola per comprarlo!- pensò Akito, provando simpatia per la ragazza.  
-Sono maggiorenne e sposata, ho tutti i diritti di comprare un test- continuò, e prese un test dirigendosi verso la cassa.

Uscì dal negozio sentendosi sfinita, ma aveva compiuto la prima parte della sua missione!

Rivide la ragazzina, questa volta con delle amiche, che sghignazzavano.

"Visto che c'è l' ho fatta?ho vinto la scommessa,stasera pagate voi! "

Akito dovette quasi fuggire, una scommessa! gettò via gli altri acquisti e riprese il metrò per tornare a casa.

Stavolta non c'erano bambini piccoli, e Akito ne era contenta, non voleva pensare a bambini, gravidanze...aborti.

Aborto. Una cosa che neppure Ren era riuscita a fare.

No,non voleva definitivamente pensare a Ren!

Il tragitto per tornare a casa le parse così breve come non mai.Lesse attentamente le istruzioni per l'uso e aspettò quello che le sembrarono un' eternità e un attimo allo stesso tempo.

Il risultato/giudizio:Rosa.Positivo.Fine del sogno.Niente possibilità d' appello.

Forse doveva parlare con Hatori, per avere la conferma, ma ci rinunciò.  
Hatori era pur sempre il miglior amico di Shigure.

Distrusse il test e bruciò le carte.-distruggere in questo sono bravissima- pensò amaramente.

La sua mente era vuota.

Una cameriera entrò dopo aver bussato.

"Akito sama, ben tornata!" sorrise e continuo "È una bellissima giornata, ha fatto una passeggiata?Vuole pranzare? Le porto qualcosa?"  
Nei vecchi tempi nessuno delle cameriere avrebbe osato chiacchierare così con Akito.

Ma quei tempi erano passati.

Akito sorrise alla cameriera "Si è una bellissima giornata, e passeggiando mi è venuto un certo appetito, mi porti il mio pranzo nello studio, ho delle cose da sbrigare,grazie" si ricordò di una cosa e aggiunse "Per favore, niente natto!" non voleva ripetere la stessa cosa di stamattina.

"Nemmeno a te piace il natto, non è vero? Farà tanto bene, ma lo detesto!" chiese a voce alta, accarezzandosi il ventre ancora piatto.

Si accorse di quello che stava facendo e smise,per fortuna non c'era nessun intorno!

Si avviò per lo studio pensando  
-Nel caso Shigure, non fosse arrabbiato di questa gravidanza, se fosse addirittura favorevole a questa gravidanza,se lui sarebbe rimasto con lei ed il bambino...d'altronde perché no,non erano forse sposati? Forse Shigure **voleva **questo bambino...se fosse così, lei sarebbe stata contenta di essere incinta.-  
Anche se lei non sarebbe stata la miglior madre al mondo  
Anche se aveva una paura folle di fallire  
Anche se non c'era una garanzia che il bambino fosse felice di averla per madre...  
Lei sentiva di voler avere questo bambino.

Accarezzandosi nuovamente prese la decisione, fra una settimana quando Shigure sarebbe finalmente tornato da Osaka, gli e lo avrebbe detto.  
"E adesso andiamo a mangiare e a sbrigare qualche pratica, e dopo ci prepariamo alla seconda parte della missione" non poté evitare di dire  
"Avete parlato con me Akito sama?" chiese la cameriera con il vassoio tra le braccia?  
"No, parlavo tra me e me" si affrettò a dire "Credo che sto delirando dalla fame!"

Akito pranzò con gusto, lavorò con molta diligenza, telefonò con Shigure e Saki, e alla fine cenò con Hatori e Mayu.  
Dopo il bagno rilassante crollò esausta sul suo futon.  
"Torna presto Shigure,ti aspettiamo" sussuró prima di addormentarsi

fine secondo capitolo  
grazie a nihal93,la mia unica lettrice (?)


	3. Andiamo da Hasan

Capitolo 3.

Andiamo da Ha-san!

Shigure era felice, Akito era felice...  
...non mancava altro di rendere la loro felicita pubblica.

Già di prima mattinata erano iniziate per Shigure le gioie della paternità.  
Si svegliò quando Akito si stava lanciando verso la camera da bagno.  
Da buon marito era occorso in aiuto, per essere lanciato fuori da un' Akito che vomitava,piangeva,mormorava e sbraitava tutto in uno.  
Quando finalmente lei uscì, circa dieci minuti dopo che a Shigure parvero eterni, si gettò sul futon e ricominciò a dormire.

Shigure era un po offeso, ma decisamente più allarmato.  
Akito era minuta e quasi anoressica.  
Da quando la maledizione era stata spezzata, era ingrassata si di qualche chilo, ma andando di questo passo avrebbe perso peso.  
E perdere peso era una cosa che non avrebbe giovato né ad Akito né al bambino.  
Shigure non avrebbe mai pensato che una donna tanto fragile,potesse rimanere incinta, sopratutto visto che prendeva la pillola.  
-Si vede che il bambino è un combattente, che salta ogni ostacolo- pensò orgoglioso.

Il bambino.  
Non aveva voluto mettere sotto pressione Akito, chiedendole di avere dei figli, ma nonostante tutti i suoi dubbi e difetti Shigure voleva dei bambini.  
"Chissà com'è stato sorpreso Hatori!Avrei tanto voluto vedere la sua faccia!" ridacchiò tra se

Non sapeva ancora che questo desiderio si sarebbe avverato!  
"Come non sei andata ancora da Hatori?" chiese esterrefatto ad Akito  
Avevano appena finito di fare colazione,che con sua gioia Akito aveva divorato famelica, e Akito (o meglio la schiavista) lo aveva già inondato di lavoro.  
Shigure poteva capire non dire niente ad uno come Ayame, cosa che equivale a farlo scrivere su di un giornale,ma Hatori era una tomba!  
"Non sapevo se tu volessi il bambino!" esclamò lei,alzando gli occhi dai documenti, quasi giustificandosi.  
"Akito, ma chi credi che io sia?Perché credevi che io non volessi nostro figlio?" Shigure era amareggiato, e non poteva nasconderlo.

La loro storia era stata travagliata e difficile, con tradimenti, dolori, colpi bassi da tutte e due le parti.  
Shigure sapeva che si era comportato come un maiale con lei,l'aveva manipolata, fatta disperare.  
La ciliegina sulla torta era stata senz'altro la sua vendetta tra le lenzuola di Ren.  
Capiva che Akito non poteva avere più la fiducia in lui che aveva avuto da bambina.  
Ma come poteva credere che lei lo credeva così meschino, da farla abortire anche se lei voleva il bambino.  
Fu come ricevere una doccia fredda all'improvviso.  
Capiva che i quattordici mesi che erano passati da quando avevano iniziato la loro relazione non erano stati sufficienti a dissipare le paure dal cuore di Akito.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto darle più tempo, non avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi da lei così in fretta.  
Prima doveva farle acquistare fiducia in se stessa e _in lui!_**  
**Forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente e lei non lo crederebbe un mostro che sotto sotto voleva farle del male!

-Forse lei mi crede un mostro, ma mi ama lo stesso- pensò quasi soddisfatto, ma un dubbio lo assalì,non per la prima volta,insidioso.  
-Mi ama o aveva soltanto di paura di rimanere da sola?- ma alzando lo sguardo incontrò gli occhi di lei, e non ebbe più nessun dubbio.  
"Mi dispiace Shigure, forse devo ancora abituarmi all'idea che anche io ho il diritto di essere felice" rispose lei alla domanda di prima.  
"Spiegami, perché tu non dovresti essere felice!" Shigure, immaginava il motivo,ma voleva esserne certo.  
"Sai Shigure, ho avuto molti incubi quando tu non c'eri" cominciò a spiegare "Be, vorrei fossero soltanto incubi, ma invece sono ricordi. Ricordi di me quando... ferisco l'occhio ad Hatori,oppure quando spingo fuori da...dalla finestra Izu...Rin..." la voce di Akito era un sussurro.  
"Amore..." Shigure tentò di abbracciarla, ma Akito si divincolò  
"No, ti prego lasciami proseguire. Io ho distrutto la felicità,risentimenti,i _corpi_ di molte persone. E un essere come me dovrebbe avere una bella vita? Ho il diritto di avere l'affetto di una famiglia ,la famiglia che ho ferito così crudelmente? Ho il diritto di avere l'amore dell'uomo che amo? Ho il diritto di avere un figlio. **Io?**"  
"Akito,lo sai non sono un' uomo religioso. L'unico mio Dio,no l'unica mia Dea sei stata sempre e solo tu. Ma in una di quelle religioni occidentali, si parla sempre di perdono e porgere l' altra guancia. Akito tu hai capito il danno che hai fatto e fai di tutto per farti perdonare. Noi lo sappiamo che soffri per questo! Se fossi Momiji ti citerei il suo famoso libro, ma siccome sono io ti dico : se tu fossi tanto deplorevole quanto credi tu, non avresti i rimorsi che hai adesso, ma rimangio tutto se tu adesso non vieni tra le mie braccia"  
Akito non se lo fece dire due volte, e i documenti rimasero trascurati sul tavolino per un bel po tempo.

"Andiamo da Ha-san, andiamo da Ha-san,hipp hipp hurrà, tralalero tralalala!" futuro padre o meno, Shigure rimaneva sempre Shigure!  
"Ci potrei andare benissimo da sola!" ed Akito non è da meno!  
"Scordatelo dolcezza! Voglio vedere la faccia del nostro dottorino, potrei scattare delle foto, che regalerei ad Ayame" hatori abitava li vicino,ma Shigure era allegro come se stesse facendo una gita.  
"Devo dirlo, Hatori mi fa davvero pena,poverino ad avere come miglior amici due "mocciosi eterni " come voi!"  
"Mi ferisci! Secondo me cuccioletta sarà contenta, di avere un padre così giovanile"  
"Sarà meno contenta, se si dovrà condividere i giocattoli con te!"  
"Aki-chan il massimo che si dovrà condividere con me saresti tu! Ho tutte le intenzioni di farmi allattare da te."  
Ad Akito mancarono le parole per qualche instante "Ok,farò finta di non aver sentito" disse girandosi  
"Mia madre non mi ha dato il seno, non voleva allattare un cucciolo, mi è rimasto un trauma..."  
"Tu sei un trauma Shigure" sottolineò Hatori, interrompendo Shigure e sorprendendo entrambi che non l'avevano ravvisato

Il dottore ex cavalluccio marino era il solito, ma chi lo conosceva poteva notare quando fosse più rilassato ed aperto.  
Subito però un'ombra discese sul suo volto quando notò Akito.  
"Akito,che cosa hai,stai male per caso?" domandò avvicinandosi e prendendola sotto braccio e dirigendola nel suo studio.  
"Ha-san sono geloso,non sei mai cosí premuroso con me" Shigure "era" veramente un po geloso, aveva dovuto sempre dividere Akito con gli altri Junnishi e la sua natura gelosa e possessiva ne aveva risentito.  
"Sai come si dice "L'erba cattiva campa cent'anni", dunque non mi preoccupo per te" mentre parlava aveva fatto sedere Akito,che rideva per la battuta, e stava per misurarle la pressione.  
"Siete tutti così cattivi con me!" frignò senza ritegno,l'ex cane  
"Vediamo 100/70 un pochino bassa, hai già fatto colazione Akito?" chiese, guardando attentamente la ragazza  
"Be,io..." cominciò la ragazza per venire interrotta da Shigure.  
"Ha mangiato come un lupo,non ti preoccupare" venne fulminato da un'occhiata della moglie,ma proseguì impavido "Il fatto è che la signora,mia mogliettina adorata,e io abbiamo deciso di deliziare ed allargare la famiglia" detto questo prese la mano di Akito e la baciò.  
Un "Oh" uscì dalle labbra di Hatori la cui faccia smarrita fece danzare di gioia il cuore di Shigure.  
"´Oh´,nulla di più, mi deludi!" Shigure se la godeva!  
"Com'è potuto succedere?" guardando esterrefatto una volta Akito e una volta Shigure  
Shigure non seppe resistere alla tentazione "Sai Hatori, le api, i cavoli,le cicogne...sono soltanto stupidaggini, se avessi letto qualche mio libro..."  
Smettila idiota- Akito era imbarazzata al massimo! -Lo sapevo che dovevo venire da sola!- continuò,rossa come una fragola  
-Sono incinta Hatori,ho fatto il test la settimana scorsa, ho le nausee, i capezzoli sensibili...non osare a dire niente Shigure! - strillò quasi,prima che Shigure potesse dire qualche altra stupidaggine  
Ma Akito, quando hai smesso di prendere la pillola contraccettiva?- Hatori si era ripreso un po dal colpo.  
La settimana scorsa, quando ho capito che era inutile continuare!-  
Si vede che la nostra cuccioletta vuole venire al mondo- La faccia di Shigure era una maschera d'orgoglio.  
Cuccioletta?Oh poveri noi, una piccola Shigure in gonnelle!- Hatori finse di rabbrividire al pensiero, poi facendosi serio volle visitare Akito.  
Ok, farò analizzare il tuo sangue per avere una conferma, ma credo anch'io che tu sia incinta.Dovrai prendere delle pillole di acido folico e delle fialette di ferro.  
Non prendere il ferro con latte o latticini allora non fa effetto, meglio prenderle con un'aranciata, la vitamina C favorisce l'assorbimento.  
Ingrassare di undici fino a quindici chili durante la gravidanza e normale, ma tu devi ingrassare ulteriormente, sei troppo magra! Ti raccomando una dieta ipercalorica, ah... niente carne o pesce crudo!"

La visita finì ma quando Akito stava uscendo, Shigure era andato avanti, Hatori trattenne la ragazza.

-Akito, sei felice?- Akito poteva leggere la preoccupazione negli occhi o meglio nell'occhio,quello ferito era nascosto da i capelli, e non per la prima volta si sentì indegna di quell'affetto.

L'abbracciò commossa - Molto- fu la semplice,ma sincera risposta

Il medico ricambiò l'abbraccio mormorando -Aspetti che lo sappia Ayame!-

Akito rise e Hatori si sentì molto contento.


	4. la calma prima della tempesta

Capitolo 4

La calma prima della tempesta

Dopo qualche giorno Hatori poté confermare la gravidanza di Akito.  
Anche se Akito era molto convinta di essere incinta, aspettò ansiosa quanto Shigure, i risultati degli esami.  
Hatori aveva raccomandato una ginecologa sua amica alla ragazza.  
E anche se Akito aveva molta fiducia in Hatori,di fatto Hatori era una delle persone di cui Akito si fidava ciecamente,adesso che tutti sapevano che Akito fosse una donna non c'era un motivo per non farsi visitare da una specialista.  
Hatori era suo amico,ma era anche uno dei migliori amici di Shigure.  
Hatori era un professionista,ma Shigure era insistente e insidiose quanto una pulce!  
Dunque andando da un'altra dottore,lo proteggeva da Shigure.  
Shigure aveva già disparso la notizia ai quattro venti,aveva distribuito sigari e aveva già ordinato vestitini e giocattoli per bambini.

Akito era deliziata ed esasperata!  
Nella sua giovane vita aveva conosciuto spesso delusioni e tragedie, l'idea che tutto _andasse liscio _era alquanto irreale.  
La gravidanza procedeva,oramai alla 12 settimana, Akito ingrassava (grazie alla dieta ipercalorica di Hatori),le nausee venivano efficacemente sconfitte da dei e Shigure e Ayame davano i numeri.  
Si erano messi in testa che l'esserino dentro il grembo della ragazza fosse una bambina e gli abitini multicolore (che già non si contavano più) erano tutti per bambine.  
"Non per fare la guastafeste ragazzi" disse un giorno Akito entrando nella stanza dei bambini,non la stanza del suo bimbo/bimba,ma la stanza dei due grandi bambini alias Ayame e Shigure."Ma se Cuccioletta,fosse un maschietto?" chiese al duo.  
Ayame era intento a ricamare un vestitino,rosa naturalmente, mentre Shigure sfogliava un catalogo di biciclette per bambini.  
-Biciclette?Ma è impazzito?- pensò lei  
"Akito mia cara, naturalmente sarà una femminuccia,il mio regale istinto non si può sbagliare!" strillò l'ex-serpente  
Ayame era stato cosí contento della sua gravidanza,come se lei gli aveva avverato un suo più grande desiderio,aveva abbracciato sia lei che Shigure gridando e gesticolando come un forsennato si era dato da fare insieme a Mine per cucire un maestoso guardaroba per madre e figlia.  
Ayame raccontò le mille ragioni per cui il bambino poteva soltanto essere una bambina...E Akito rinunciò,sarebbe stato una bimba!

Akito era felice che gli ex-animali dello zodiaco (e i rispettivi fidanzati/fidanzate) la venivano a trovare.  
Kagura, che era una levatrice,veniva quasi ogni giorno. Shigure aveva il terrore che Kagura in uno dei suoi slanci ferisse Akito...  
Kisa veniva certe volte con Hiro,ma spesso anche sola,molte volte con pensierini per il bimbo.  
Momiji sembrava aver adottato Akito, per la cui suonava dolci musiche con il suo violino.  
Ayame veniva **troppo** spesso, i vestiti sarebbero bastati fino al giorno del giudizio...  
E certe volte le visite erano a sorpresa.

Come sempre Akito era spesso in giardino,un luogo che adorava e dove trovava pace,li la trovò Tohru (era venuta, trascinando uno spaesato Kyo)  
"Che bello Akito-chan" erano state le sue parole abbracciando la ragazza,gli occhi fissi sulla pancia. "Shigure-san mi ha raccontato tutto, e volevamo vedere come stai!"  
"Be io sto bene e sono felice di rivederti, rivedervi..." aggiunse  
"Ciao Akito" nonostante fossero passati quasi due anni dalla fine della maledizione, Kyo non si era ancora abituato alla nuova Akito  
-Probabilmente crede che sarei ancora capace di ingabbiarlo- pensò lei facendosi triste  
"Ciao fiorellino, Kyon-Kyon" salutò Shigure. Alle volte Akito sospettava che lui potesse leggere i suoi sentimenti/ pensieri, altrimenti come sarebbe potuto essere sempre accanto a lei quando lei ne aveva bisogno?  
"Ciao Shigure-san" rispose cordialmente Tohru mentre Kyo bofonchiava "Non chiamarmi Kyon-Kyon vecchio pervertito!"  
"Oh Kyo non ci vediamo da così tanto tempo e tu sei così rude con me!" piagnucolò Shigure , strinse le braccia intorno al ventre di Akito e le baciò la fronte.  
Tohru era felice e commossa di vederli così mentre Kyo arrossiva desiderando di essere in un altro posto.  
"Bene qui dentro..." raccontò accarezzando il ventre appena gonfio di Akito "...c'è il frutto del nostro amor...hai!" Akito aveva messo fine alle sue burle calpestandogli il piede.  
"Siamo dei cattivi padroni di casa,entriamo,volete per caso un tè? sono sicura Shigure sarà felice di chiamare una cameriera..." Akito amava profondamente Shigure,ma questo non significava,che alle volte non pensasse di strangolarlo...

La serata passò allegra, venuti a conoscenza della visita di Tohru e Kyo molti ne avevano approfittato ed quasi tutti gli ex erano riuniti.  
Tutto andava bene fino a quando una sera Akito non ricevette una telefonata da Saki.  
Dopo la delusione d'amore, Kazuma-sensei si era sposato con la madre di Kagura, Saki si era decisa a cambiare aria.  
"Ciao A-chan" le due ragazze parlarono del più e del meno,ma Akito percepiva che quello che Saki le avrebbe detto,non erano delle buone notizie...  
"Akito" bastò questo per mettere Akito in massima agitazione,Saki non la chiamava _mai_ Akito! "Le tue onde sono molto negative,ho paura che succederà qualcosa di brutto..."

Più tardi Akito non poté più dire come era riuscita a continuare a parlare con Saki,forse perché lei aspettava che succedesse qualcosa di negativo?  
Il bagno caldo e l'abbraccio di Shigure non riuscirono a calmarla,fece di tutto per non farlo notare.  
-Ti prego Dio,fa che la gravidanza vada bene,proteggi la mia piccola- pensò prima di coricarsi.  
Chiuse gli occhi tentò di pensare positivo,tentò di convincersi che tutto andasse bene,sentiva il battito calmo e forte del cuore di Shigure e dopo riuscii ad addormentarsi.  
Akito fu scossa dal dolore.  
Un dolore orrendo lancinante, che andava e veniva velocissimo,sentì di dover spingere...il bambino voleva uscire  
Si svegliò sconvolta,ma i dolori non cessavano.  
"È troppo presto,non può essere...arghhhhh..." voleva gridare,ma dalle sue labbra secche uscivano soltanto dei gemiti debolissimi,bastanti però per le orecchie sensibili di Shigure.  
Shigure fu subito svegliò, capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto.  
Anche se la maledizione era stata spezzata,possedeva ancora i sensi acuti,anche se meno di quando era un cane.  
Si alzò accese la luce, il volto di Akito era cereo e sconvolto,gli occhi erano chiusi,la faccia una maschera di dolore.  
"Aiuto,Akito sta male" gridò svegliando le cameriere,non voleva allontanarsi,non voleva lasciare Akito sola.  
Asami, la vecchia cameriera fu subito li,sveglia e impeccabile come sempre.  
Di solito Shigure non la sopportava,ma era grato per la sua efficienza,difatti lei corse subito a chiamare Hatori e l'ambulanza.  
Shigure s'inginocchiò vicino ad Akito,tentando di calmarla,lei muoveva le labbra ma Shigure non capiva quello che lei mormorava.  
"Amore,va tutto bene,vedrai Hatori sarà presto da noi...va tutto be..." non riuscì a finire la frase,sentiva odore di sangue.  
Scorse la coperta per vedere una chiazza di sangue che si allargava,si avvicinò di più angosciato e riuscì a capire che cosa diceva lei.  
"No,no,no,no,no,prendi me,ma non la mia bambina,no,no,no" Shigure sentì una fitta al cuore,accarezzò i capelli di lei madidi di sudore e attese.  
Parvero ore,ma dopo cinque minuti Hatori era già li,poco dopo giunse l'ambulanza.  
-Dio mi ha punita per i miei peccati- pensò lei poco prima di essere avvolta dal buio.  
E Akito comprese,era uscita dal tunnel della disperazione per esservi scagliata ancora una volta, più in fondo di prima.

fina quarto capitolo

Come sempre un grazie ed un abbraccio a tutti voi che seguite e recensite la mia storia.  
Questo è l'ultimo capitolo che posto senza beta,il prossimo lo vedrai per prima tu (sai a cui parlo-)  
Mi dispiace lasciarvi in sospeso,se tutto andrà bene,lo scoprirete leggendo il prossimo capitolo.  
Avendo a Luglio i miei esami,aggiornerò non frequentamente le mie storie,dovete avere pazienza.Naturalmente più recensioni avrò più avrò voglia di aggiornare...  
A presto  
lori


	5. Giudizi universali

Capitolo 5

Giudizi universali

"...Akito..."

"Mamma" Akito si voltò,Tsubaki la sua piccola camelia, non perse tempo e si tuffò tra le sue braccia.  
Akito la strinse al petto "Tsubaki amore,stai crescendo cosí in fretta,fra poco mamma non c'è la farà più ad alzarti!" sorrise Tsubaki era un tesoro,un po caparbia,un po rumorosa ma anche allegra e solare.  
Shigure era stato il suo servo adorante dalla prima volta che aveva visto il visino della bambina,che veniva viziata senza ritegno da lui e da gli altri membri della famiglia.  
Akito non si sarebbe mai scordata il volto di Shigure,raggiante e striato di lacrime di gioia e commozione.  
Povero Shigure,il parto era stato più doloroso per lui che per lei...ricordò sorridendo.  
"Mammina,Tsubaki sa ballare la danza delle fragole,vuoi vedere?" Tsubaki amava andare all'asilo, adorava giocare con gli altri bambini e imparare le canzoncine e le danze.  
Canzoni e danze che eseguiva per tutti...più di una volta!

La piccolina assomigliava molto a la madre: gli stessi capelli corvini,la stessa pelle candida,lo stesso ovale del viso...ma i grossi occhi vivaci erano quelli di Shigure,cosí come la bocca e... la lingua! Tsubaki era infatti una piccola chiacchierona,ma chi poteva resistere a quel piccolo elfo dagli occhi grigi?  
"Strano,dov'è tuo papà?Di solito non ti lascia un attimo da sola..." fece finta di essere gelosa.  
Una delle sue paure più grandi appena aver appreso di essere incinta era quella di essere come Ren,ma anche se Shigure stravedeva per la piccola,la gelosia morbosa di sua madre non si era impossessata di lei. Nel loro amore per Tsubaki si sentiva ancora più vicina a lui.  
"Mammina, voglio ballare per Momiji" disse la piccola dopo la sua esibizione.Tsubaki aveva una cotta per Momiji,che poveretto stava al gioco per non ferire la quattrenne.  
Akito rise,era cosi grata per la sua famiglia...  
"...Akito..."  
Shigure?Finalmente,dove era stato tutto questo tempo?  
"Akito"  
Che voce triste,perché parlava cosi piano?  
Akito voleva rispondere,ma si sentiva cosi stanca.  
Ma perché non lo _vedeva_?  
Certo,che sciocca,i suoi occhi erano chiusi!  
Stava di sicuro giocando con Tsubaki a mosca cieca,doveva cercarla,la bambina era più vispa di una pulce!  
"Akito"  
Lei aprì gli lentamente gli occhi,sorrise stanca,non poteva parlare con lui doveva cercare Tsubaki!

Shigure sapeva che Akito doveva riposare,ma non c'è la faceva a non sussurrare il suo nome.Ad un tratto gli occhi di lei si aprirono per poi rinchiudersi dopo avergli rivolto un sorriso stanco.  
Shigure si sentì stringere il cuore "Akito...amore...mi dispiace..." prese una delle sue mani,non osò toccare l'altra per paura di far uscire l'ago dal braccio,e la baciò. Come sembrava piccola e delicata,in quel letto di ospedale.  
La camera privata era lussuosa.Le pareti erano rosa pallido, il letto grande e comodo,la stanza assomigliava più che altro ad una camera di un hotel...ma le macchine,le flebo e il tipico odore non poteva nascondere il fatto che si trovassero in un ospedale.  
"Shigure,come stai?" chiese un preoccupato Hatori a suo cugino. -Domanda stupida,lo vede anche un cieco che sta da schifo-  
Il colorito abbronzato dello scrittore era sparito per lasciare spazio ad un grigio tetro,le labbra formavano una sottile linea. Ma la cosa più paurosa,si perché Shigure metteva paura,erano gli occhi pieni di disperazione.  
"Come devo stare?Dimmelo Hatori,come mi dovrei sentire?" il tono doveva essere ironico,ma risultò amaro.  
"Shigure non puoi restare qui,Akito deve riposare"  
"Non voglio lasciarla sola"  
"Le hanno somministrato dei calmanti e dei sonniferi,dormirà ancora per delle ore"  
"Ma io..." tentò Shigure  
"Shigure se stai vicino le trasmetterai la tua ansia,lasciala riposare" Shigure capì di essere stato sconfitto,accarezzò i capelli di Akito e le baciò la fronte. Uscì riluttante lanciando un'ultimo sguardo a la ragazza addormentata.

"Perché? Hatori devo sapere perché!"  
"Shigure ho parlato con un collega..."  
"Allora?" lo interruppe Shigure  
"Il tuo gruppo sanguigno è AB+"  
"Si lo so,anche quello di Akito."  
"No, Akito ha si lo stesso gruppo,ma il suo fattore Rhesus è negativo"  
"E con ciò?" Shigure era stanco è non riusciva a connettere bene,si lasciò cadere su una seggiola di plastica nel corridoio,una graziosa infermiera lanciò loro un'occhiata e entrò in una stanza vicina.  
"Il feto aveva il fattore Rhesus positivo,il corpo di Akito ha prodotto durante la gravidanza degli anticorpi contro il fet..."  
"Smettila di chiamarla feto!" urlò Shigure "Tu.Voi sapevate che Akito ha il gruppo AB-!Perché non avete fatto niente"  
"Shigure,durante la prima gravidanza non c'è problema per il bambino..."  
"Vuoi dire che..." Shigure non ci capiva più niente!  
L'infermiera carina di prima uscì dalla stanza e lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero ai due. "Signori mi dispiace ma non è orario da visita,inoltre non potete gridare"  
"Sono il dottor Sohma,la moglie di mio cugino è qui,ce ne andremo fra poco" la voce autoritaria di Hatori,calmó la ragazza che rientrò nella stanza.  
Ma prima che i due potessero parlare,scorsero Mayu che preoccupata gli andava incontro,gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati di nero.  
Shigure si sentì ancora più male,non voleva essere commiserato.  
"Come sta Akito? Il bambino?"  
"Akito dorme,per il bambino...non c'è stato niente da fare"  
"...Mi dispiace..."  
"Si dispiace anche a me" concluse Shigure,tutte le emozioni di quell'orribile giornata l'avevano sfinito. -Akito era già stata incinta...quando? _E di chi_?-  
"E mia figlia?" chiese ad un tratto Shigure,spaventando Hatori e Mayu "Shigure non credo..." cominciò lui.  
"Non mi importa quello che pensi tu,non voglio che mia figlia sia buttata nella spazzatura...non..."  
"Shigure ..." cominciò Mayu,ma fu zittita da un cenno di Hatori  
"Shigure, non ti preoccupare ,ho già pensato a tutto questo,adesso torniamo a casa"  
"Saremmo stati felici,lo so!Akito sarebbe stata una splendida madre avremmo avuto una bella famiglia,una _vera_ famiglia...senza maledizione...senza bugie..nostra figlia avrebbe avuto tutto l'amore possibile...una piccola principessa vestita di rosa...non come Akito...perché?"  
Hatori e Mayu erano sconvolti,questo non era lo Shigure che loro conoscevano.  
"Aspetta in macchina Mayu" "Per favore" aggiunse quando vide che lei stava per protestare.  
Mayu capì che era la cosa migliore da fare e si allontanò,ma prima di uscire lanciò un'ultimo sguardo e vide Hatori che abbracciava Shigure...tutti e due piangevano.  
Mayu entrò in macchina.  
-Povero Shigure,desiderava cosi tanto quel bambino...non oso immaginare come si sentirà Akito...sembrava così felice- si ricordò del giorno in cui Akito le disse di essere incinta,la gioia nei suoi occhi...a quel ricordo gli spuntarono le lacrime.  
"Dio da a loro la forza di continuare.Regala loro dei bambini" sussurò Mayu.  
In quel momento uscirono i due uomini,composti,quasi sereni.  
All'orizzonte si vedevano i raggi di sole,la triste nottata era finita

fine capitolo cinque

Non potevo fare aspettare nihal93!  
Scusami cara,ma non potevo evitare che finisse cosi.Senza questo triste avvenimento la storia non funzionerebbe,lo scoprirai leggendo i prossimi capitoli.  
È stato più difficile del previsto fare questo a Tsubaki (Tsubaki significa camelia,nome adatto per la figlia di questa coppia),credo di aver iniziato con "C'era una volta una gatta" per scacciare la tristezza!  
Mia madre ha il fattore negativo.Lei ha avuto l'inizione per non sviluppare anticorpi, durante e dopo la prima gravidanza,ma i rischi li corre il secondo nasciturno con il gruppo positivo.Dunque un buon dottore avrebbe dato l'inezione anche durante la prima gravidanza,ma nessuno sapeva che questa non fosse la prima gravidanza per Akito...


	6. Decisamente negativo

Capitolo 6

positivo,negativo,decisamente negativo

Il tragitto fu silenzioso.  
Shigure aveva declinato l'offerta di Hatori e Mayu che avevano proposto di farlo dormire da loro.  
Tutto era ancora silenzioso,avevano telefonato (tre ore?due ore?una vita?) prima,per avvertirli dello stato di salute di Akito e della perdita del bambino.Non fece in tempo per infilare la chiave nella toppa di casa che Asami aveva già aperto la porta.  
-Tipico della strega,lei non ha bisogno di sonno- pensò con astio,non la ringraziò e proseguì.  
La stanza era ordinata e pulita,nulla faceva pensare alla tragedia accaduta soltanto poche ore prima.Shigure era sicuro che se la maledizione non fosse stata spezzata il suo olfatto canino avrebbe percepito l'odore di sangue,l'odore della morte di sua figlia...  
Non c'è la fece più ed usci da quella stanza,fuori sentì dei gemiti,curioso si guardò intorno e vide Asami.  
La vecchia cameriera stava prostata sul pavimento,le mani nascondevano il suo viso e _piangeva_.  
Shigure chiuse la porta il più silenziosamente possibile,sapeva che lei avrebbe odiato farsi vedere mentre faceva qualcosa di tanto indecoroso come mettersi a piangere.Piangere per una ragazza a cui aveva fatto quasi da madre.  
Shigure decise che avrebbe passato quel che restava della nottata in una delle tante camere per gli ospiti.  
-Strano fino a qualche ora fa ero un uomo felice- forse ci sarebbero stati altri bambini,in un lontano futuro,forse...ma Shigure sapeva; questa perdita avrebbe gettato Akito nel baratro della disperazione.  
"La cuccioletta..." gli occhi di Shigure si riempirono di lacrime.  
I suoi genitori non erano stati i peggiori dei Sohma.Non lo avevano ne venduto,ne picchiato e non lo avevano abbandonato...non lo avevano soltanto capito.  
Ammetteva di non essere stato un ragazzo semplice,la sua maledizione era come una barriera invisibile che non lasciava passare i suoi genitori.  
Hatori e Ayame erano stati la sua famiglia.Soltanto dopo la nascita del suo amore,Shigure aveva pensato che forse avrebbe potuto avere una vera _famiglia,_con una moglie dei figli e i suoi cugini.  
Rivisse tutta la giornata,Akito bianca e distrutta,Hatori che urlava,i medici che non osavano guardarlo negli occhi.  
"...Non era la prima gravidanza..."  
Shigure sapeva benissimo quello che significava,un'ondata di odio lo avvolse insieme ad un nome "Kureno".  
E cosi il maledetto bastardo l'aveva messa incinta,e questo era costato la vita a sua figlia.  
-Perché Akito non me lo ha detto?- pensò.  
Shigure si spogliò e si gettò sul letto,non voleva pensare a niente,chiuse gli occhi e con grande sforzo,riusci ad addormentarsi.

Era un'afosa giornata di fine agosto.  
Shigure Sohma era seduto sul portico di casa, una bibita alla sua destra un libro tra le sue mani,l'aria era densa come melassa il solo respiro faceva sudare.  
"Shigure,Shigure!!" la voce squillante di Ayame si poteva sentire a diversi chilometri di distanza,come minimo!  
Shigure giocava volentieri con Ayame e Hatori, i tre ragazzi non avevano soltanto l'età ma anche una maledizione in comune,ma stava leggendo un libro molto avvincente e voleva leggerlo in santa pace!  
"Una tragedia!" strillò Ayame,ma Shigure sapeva che Ayame a dieci anni era più drammatico di una diva dell'opera. Una tragedia poteva significare che il mondo stesse per crollare o che non aveva trovato una camicia adatta alle scarpe...Ma la faccia del serpente era seria.  
"Akito?!" il cuore di Shigure smise di battere,la piccolina si era raffreddata e per questo motivo Ren non voleva che i ragazzi andassero a visitarla.Shigure sospettava o meglio **sapeva** che il motivo era un'altro: Ren odiava vedere Akito amata e felice.  
Purtroppo Akira era ammalato e cosi Shigure non vedeva la bambina da cinque giorni...un'eternità!  
"No,Kureno! È volato sopra un albero e si è trasformato di nuovo e non riesce a scendere" Kureno era anche uno dei 'maledetti',ma era anche tanto timido e aveva solo otto anni e anche se Shigure non lo avrebbe mai ammesso,lui voleva bene al cugino.  
Il passerotto adorava Shigure e non lo nascondeva,faceva tutto quello che il cugino più grande gli chiedeva di fare e lo ascoltava come se lui fosse Dio.  
"Ok,andiamo ad aiutare il piccolo!"  
Tra i tre ragazzi Shigure era quello più abile nell'arrampicarsi,non cosi abile come Ritsu,ma chi poteva competere con una scimmia?  
"Dov'è Hatori?" chiese il ragazzo,mentre seguiva il cugino.  
"Sta studiando"  
La domanda era superflua,dei quattro Hatori era il ragazzo modello.Anche Kureno lo sarebbe stato,ma si cacciava nei guai obbedendo a Shigure.  
"Resisti principessa!Il tuo principe ti salverà!" strillò Ayame allegro.  
Shigure era un po seccato,Kureno si era scelto uno degli alberi più alti della proprietà!  
"Kureno,quante volte ti abbiamo detto di non volare sugli alberi!?" lo sgridò Shigure "Ti dovrei lasciare là sopra fino a sera!"  
"Shigure-nii-san!Per favore aiutami!"gridò il ragazzo spaventato.Shigure ne ebbe pietà e cominciò la sua salita.  
La corteccia ruvida graffiò le sue braccia,l'odore di resina solleticava il suo naso.Due tre volte aveva quasi perso l'equilibrio,ma riusci ad aggrapparsi ad un ramo,i tre ragazzi tirarono in coro un sospiro di sollievo.  
Shigure arrivò in cima,dove si trovava Kureno,il ragazzo era pallido e pieno di graffi.  
"Scusami Shigure-nii-san,mi dispiace! " singhiozzò il bambino mortificato.Shigure abbracciò il ragazzo.  
"Hey,fa niente!La prossima volta vola su un albero più basso,ok?" Kureno fece cenno di si con la testa.  
La discesa durò quasi un'ora.La luce spariva sempre di più e i ragazzi erano nervosi.  
"Kureno metti il piede destro su quel ramo"  
"Questo?" chiese il ragazzo incerto  
"No,quello più in basso" ma oramai era troppo tardi  
Il ramo era troppo piccolo e non sopportò il peso del bambino e si ruppe.  
"Kureno" gridarono Ayame e Shigure,mentre Shigure tentava invano di afferrare la mano di Kureno. Shigure vide il viso terrorizzato e la caduta come a rallentatore.  
Shigure saltò gli ultimi metri,cadde e senti un dolore lancinante al braccio.  
Strisciò e riusci ad arrivare dov'erano Ayame e Kureno.  
Kureno era sdraiato sull'erba,Ayame era inginocchiato accanto a lui.  
"Shigure,vado a chiamare Seguchi-sensei" e scappò via senza aspettare una risposta.  
Shigure notò il sangue che usciva da una ferita alla testa.  
"Kureno,tieni duro Seguchi-sensei arriverà presto!" sussurrò Shigure,tentando di ignorare il dolore al braccio.  
Ayame tornò con Hatori,suo padre e la madre di Kureno.  
"Oh,Kureno!" strillò zia Yakumo, "Povero piccolo!"  
"Yakumo,non aver paura abbiamo chiamato l'ambulanza,il ragazzo ha sbattuto la testa e forse avrà bisogno di una riserva sanguigna.Qual'è il suo gruppo sanguigno?"  
"A-" ...

Shigure si svegliò.  
Il sogno...no non era stato un sogno,ma un ricordo.  
Kureno aveva il fattore Rhesus negativo,Akito aveva il fattore Rhesus negativo.Kureno non poteva essere il padre del primo figlio di Akito.  
No,purtroppo la biologia non è un'opinione!  
"Non sono stato io,non è stato Kureno...chi è stato?"


	7. Mr Brightside

Capitolo 7

Mr. Brightside

"Ho perso il bambino,non è vero?" l'infermiera non sapeva cosa dire, il dottore le aveva ordinato di chiamarlo non appena la paziente si fosse svegliata.

La giovane ragazza sul letto con i grandi occhi neri e la pelle pallida era Akito Sohma.  
Non un semplice membro di quella prosperosa e prestigiosa stirpe, ma il capo famiglia niente di meno.  
Questo significava che soltanto il meglio era accettabile; non una normale camera da dividere con altre donne, ma una grande e confortevole stanza privata, non una semplice  
infermiera, ma il primario...I Sohma donavano cifre molto generose all'ospedale, dunque venivano trattati con ogni riguardo possibile.  
"Signora Sohma, buongiorno. Chiamo subito il dottore" e detto questo scappò quasi dalla stanza.

Akito sorrise, stanca e triste.  
Non aveva bisogno di una risposta, lo sapeva già.  
Aveva avuto un sogno, uno splendido sogno, ma non era la realtà non lo sarebbe stato mai.  
-Dio non mi ha ascoltata- lacrime le rigarono le guance, le asciugò con le maniche della camicia da notte. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi non voleva parlare con il dottore, non voleva  
sentirsi dire che aveva fallito ancora una volta.

-Shigure mi odierà per questo- voleva dormire, voleva sognare la sua bambina, la sua piccola peste che amava cantare e danzare...  
Il dottore trovò Akito che dormiva, ne fu quasi grato. Il dottor Sohma sarebbe arrivato a breve, a lui l'ingrato compito di distruggere un sogno.

_  
"...durante la prima gravidanza non ci sono problemi..."_  
_"...durante la seconda gravidanza,il corpo della madre produce anticorpi..."_  
_"Prendo la pillola"_  
_"AB+" "AB-" _  
_"-/- non può dare ,la biologia non è un'opinione!"_

Shigure non aveva potuto addormentarsi più. Troppi pensieri, dubbi e emozioni.  
Si alzò prima delle sette, sentendosi più stanco di prima.  
I suoi pensieri prendevano due direzioni, o meglio era come se due Shigure combattessero nella sua testa: 'Shigure il maschilista bastardo' e 'Shigure-io-capisco-le-donne'

_-Dunque non sono stato ne il suo primo ne il suo secondo amante, forse non sono nemmeno nella top five...-_  
-Dio santo Shigure, Akito non è forse stata la tua amante numero 179 o 184?, tu non eri mica innocente!-  
_-E tutti credevano che lei fosse un uomo, chissà quanti ne avrebbe avuti se non si fosse travestita...-_  
-Da quando sei diventato un moralista? Tu ti correvi il rischio di trasformarti in un cane, e questo non ti ha ostacolato!-

Shigure si odiò, si sentiva meschino e orrendo, ma la gelosia, la rabbia e il dolore lo consumavano.  
Pensò ad Akito; piccola e persa in quel letto d'ospedale, ma l'immagine si trasformò in una Akito nuda sopra il corpo di uno sconosciuto, gli occhi erano chiusi e la bocca aperta in un  
grido di piacere...  
Scappò dalla stanza e si fece una doccia.  
Tutto il personale era stato informato dell'accaduto, tutti erano silenziosi e con facce da circostanza, sentì che sarebbe impazzito se fosse rimasto un po' di più in quella casa.  
Non fece colazione, non aveva fame, Hatori sarebbe arrivato a prenderlo di lì a poco.  
Digitò un numero, lo sapeva a memoria anche se non aveva mai chiamato, era un numero che Akito usava fin troppo per i suoi gusti.

"Kureno Sohma"

Appena senti la voce del suo ex rivale riattaccó.  
Hatori suonò alla porta e Shigure usci.

Shigure possedeva la patente anche se pochi ne erano a conoscenza, ma lui amava fare scomodare Hatori, e anche questa volta era riconoscente del fatto che non doveva  
concentrarsi sulla giuda.  
Si fermarono in un negozio e comprarono un costoso cestino con della frutta. Shigure non sapeva se comprare dei fiori, decise di no.  
Giunsero all'ospedale tutti e due non sapevano come si sarebbe comportata Akito, anche se aspettavano il peggio.  
Prima di poter entrare nella stanza furono fermati da un'infermiera che li avvertí della domanda di Akito e di come il dottore l'avesse trovata addormentata al ritorno.

"E cosi ancora non sa niente?" chiese Hatori  
"No,però lo sospetta" rispose lei.  
Entrarono, Akito era ancora attaccata alla flebo, coricata, ma sveglia.  
"Ciao Akito, come stai?" salutò Hatori.  
"Bene,grazie" rispose lei, il tono era leggero ed educato, ma soprattutto calmo.  
I due uomini erano confusi, Hatori depose il cestino sul tavolino vicino.  
"Questo e per te" aggiunse Hatori.  
"Grazie".  
Shigure non aveva aperto bocca, non ci riusciva. Akito appariva cosi delicata, la voglia di stringerla tra le sue braccia era enorme.  
_-Questo é un desiderio che hai avuto in comune con altri uomini..._-  
"Ciao, Shigure" Akito si sentiva male, Shigure emanava lo stesso calore di un iceberg, non l'aveva salutata, faceva quasi fatica a guardarla...  
"Ciao" Shigure era irritato dalla calma della ragazza.  
Hatori era confuso, non si spiegava il comportamento di Shigure, forse lo shock?  
"Akito...sai che cosa è successo?" si decise a chiedere Hatori.  
"Si, ho perso il bambino" rispose semplicemente lei.  
"Il tuo sangue e quello del bambino non erano compatibili. Questo non significa che non potrai avere più bambini, ti hanno fatto un'iniezione non ci saranno problemi in una futura  
gravidanza..." si affrettò a spiegare Hatori  
"Bene" sorrise lei.  
Shigure avrebbe potuto prenderla a schiaffi. Come osava essere calma? Aveva perso un bambino non un treno!  
Hatori si era preparato ad assistere ad un attacco isterico con pianti, urla, accuse e roba del genere. E se doveva essere sincero, avrebbe preferito che fosse andata cosi, tutto era  
meglio che quella situazione imbarazzante.  
Akito stranamente raccolta e Shigure nervoso e taciturno. Sembrava quasi che due avessero scambiato le loro vecchie personalità, ci mancava soltanto che Akito si mettesse a  
canticchiare...

"Sono molto contento che la morte di nostra figlia non ti rattristi troppo" Non potè evitare di dire Shigure.  
Akito sbiancò ancora di più e Hatori diventò livido dalla rabbia.  
"Shigure non mi sembra veramente il caso!" iniziò il dottore inorridito.  
"Hatori, Shigure, se non vi dispiace vorrei dormire"  
I due uomini uscirono, Shigure per primo e Hatori lanciando un'ultimo sguardo di scusa ad Akito, ma la testa della ragazza era voltata alla parete gli occhi chiusi.  
Di nuovo sola Akito non si potè trattenere più e pianse.  
Pianse per una bambina morta prima di aver avuto la possibilità d'imparare la danza delle fragole.  
Pianse per un uomo che canticchiando sfogliava cataloghi di biciclette rosa.  
E infine pianse per una madre il cui lo stesso corpo aveva ucciso l'unica cosa bella che aveva fatto nella sua vita.

Il titolo si riferisce alla canzone dei "The Killer",sopratutto questo passaggio:

"Now they're going to bed "Adesso vanno a letto  
And my stomach is sick mi viene il volta stomaco  
And it's all in my head ed è tutto nella mia testa  
But she's touching his—chest ma lei tocca il suo petto  
Now, he takes off her dress e adesso lui le sfila il vestito  
Now, let me go" adesso,lasciami stare

Questo è quello che Shigure vede,o meglio quello che non vuole vedere...


	8. In cerca di risposte

Capitolo 8

In cerca di risposte

"Che cavolo hai fatto?" Hatori ancora non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito.  
_"Sono molto contento che la morte di nostra figlia non ti rattristi troppo"_  
Come aveva potuto Shigure dire questo alla donna che amava?Come aveva potuto ferirla cosi,dopo tutto quello che Akito aveva passato?  
"Ha-san,perdonami sono stato un bambino cattivo" canterellò Shigure  
Hatori dovette resistere per non mollargli un pugno.  
"Akito ha avuto un brutto aborto,ha perso sua figlia!Ha perso un sacco di sangue... **Poteva morire!!" **strillò** "**E tu fai del maledetto sarcasmo!Come hai potuto? Capisco il tuo dolore, ma come puoi incolpare Akito?"  
"Ma l'hai vista? Fresca come una rosa _'Bene,grazie' 'Ciao Shigure'_" scimmiottò lui "Ma d'altronde perché dovrebbe stare male, ma lei c'è abituata agli aborti!"  
Shigure si andava riscaldando via via che parlava "L'ho vista più triste per la morte di uno dei suoi maledetti passerotti!"  
"Forse era lo shock,non tutti reagiamo allo stesso modo!" Hatori era esasperato  
"Credi? Non mi sembrava"  
"Si ,noi non possiamo sapere come si sente, ma ancora non capisco perché sei cosi arrabbiato. Non crederai mica che lei abbia abortito deliberatamente il vostro primo bambino?"  
"Non lo so, so soltanto che il bambino non era di sicuro il mio"  
"Non puoi essere sicuro!"  
"Invece si, da quando stiamo insieme Akito prende la pillola regolarmente, ciò fatto caso"  
"Si,ma lei è rimasta incinta anche se..." si interruppe e lanciò uno sguardo accusatorio al cugino. "Hai manomesso la pillola non è vero?Dio Shigure che mostro sei?"  
"Non ho manomesso niente! Una sera mezz'ora dopo che Akito aveva preso la pillola si è sentita male e ha vomitato." raccontò lui," Sapevo che l'effetto della pillola poteva essere vano,ma non ho detto niente ad Akito e non ho usato altri metodi contraccettivi, questo è successo tre settimane prima che io partissi per Osaka" poi tentò di giustificarsi "Ma non mi aspettavo che Akito potesse rimanere incinta solo dopo aver saltato la pillola una sola volta!"  
Hatori dovette pensare al proverbio 'Il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio' Shigure era rimasto lo stesso manipolatore di sempre  
"Be allora il bambino sarà stato di Kur..." si bloccò, no il bambino non poteva essere di Kureno.  
Quando Akito aveva accoltellato l'ex passero, Kureno aveva ricevuto trasfusioni di sangue e il dottore si ricordava che Kureno aveva il gruppo sanguigno A-,ma per aver procurato quella reazione, il bambino doveva aver avuto per forza il fattore Rhesus positivo che aveva ereditato da un padre con il Rhesus positivo!  
Hatori rimase di stucco, chi era stato l'amante di Akito?  
Shigure comprese che anche Hatori era giunto alle sue stesse conclusioni.  
Akito era stata quella che era voluta andare da una specialista...  
Aveva qualche cosa da nascondere?  
"Shigure anche se Akito abbia avuto in passato un'altro amante...questo non è un motivo valido per essere crudele con lei. Lo so che sei addolorato, hai perso tua figlia. Ma anche Akito soffre ne sono sicuro  
"Hatori perché non mi ha detto niente? Credevo che tra noi non ci fossero più segreti! Lo so io ho avuto tante donne anche se sapevo di amare lei, ma lei era una bambina e io un teen ager. Non potevo aspettare che crescesse rimanendo vergine tutti quegli anni!"  
"Akito ti ha rimproverato per questo?  
"No, si, cioè per lei io ero un gigolò uno che dorme con ogni donna, ma lei! Kureno, me e chissà quanti altri!"  
"Non esagerare! Non è che Akito abbia avuto un gran che di vita sociale. Non usciva quasi mai e mai senza che Kureno o io l'accompagnassimo. Quando aveva una seduta con la famiglia o con dei soci d'affari c'era sempre Kureno. Da sola stava solo con i membri dello zodiaco. E tranne noi 'grandi' nessuno sapeva che Akito fosse una donna..."  
Shigure chiese ad Hatori di farlo scendere, cosa non facile nelle strade piene di Tokyo, ma Hatori non protestò anche lui aveva tante cose su cui pensare.  
Mentre tentava di concentrarsi sul traffico,non poteva evitare di pensare ad Akito e i suoi segreti.  
-Oh Dio,fai che non sia vero!- fu la muta preghiera che gli venne in mente...

Shigure passeggiò per le strade, tutte le volte che vedeva delle donne spingere delle carrozzine aveva voglia di urlare.  
Non poteva parlare con Hatori di Akito. Hatori non lo poteva capire. Lui amava Akito diversamente.  
Si Hatori amava Akito...forse un po' _troppo_?  
Lui era il suo dottore una delle persone sempre care e vicine alla ragazza. Akito aveva sedotto Kureno in modo che lui non l'abbandonasse, e se aveva fatto la stessa cosa con Hatori?  
Che gruppo sanguigno aveva Hatori? E Ayame?  
Fino ad ora Shigure aveva odiato Kureno, l'aveva odiato nonostante l'affetto che aveva nutrito per lui in passato.  
Causa di quell'odio era stata Akito.  
Akito la sua Elena di Troia  
_la sua Circe_  
Il suo sogno  
_il suo incubo_  
Il suo amore  
_la sua ossessione_  
Ma i suoi sentimenti non avrebbero intaccato quell'amicizia che durava da sempre.  
Oppure?  
Ayame e Hatori non erano soltanto "amici" o "cugini" loro erano la sua famiglia  
_(anche Kureno lo era stato...)_.  
Si scrollò e tentò di pensare lucidamente. Come aveva detto Hatori; Akito era stata per molti un uomo, la sua vita sociale era stata molto ristretta.  
Ma Akito aveva avuto un'altro amante che non era ne Kureno ne Shigure; un'amante con il gruppo sanguigno positivo.  
C'erano due possibilità: Akito aveva mostrato la sua femminilità a qualche sconosciuto, forse qualche sera era sgattaiolata da casa...andata in un club...?  
No, ridicolo.  
Akito divideva una stanza con Kureno, no? Inoltre Shigure non poteva immaginare che Akito si comportasse così.  
Restavano: Hatori, Ayame e qualche vecchio membro della famiglia.  
Una parte di Shigure lo implorava quasi di lasciare perdere, ma la grande parte di lui voleva -_no doveva_- saperlo.  
Per sua figlia, per lui, per il suo matrimonio.  
Akito e chi?  
Shigure sapeva c'era una persona che avrebbe potuto dare qualche risposta .

Due ore dopo lui era a casa, stavolta salutò Asami.  
Anche lei del resto, era stata tradita da Akito, pranzò e sistemò dei documenti d'affari della famiglia.  
Verso pomeriggio prese tutto il suo per la seconda volta digitò un numero di telefono  
"Pronto, Kureno Sohma"  
"Kureno, dobbiamo parlare. Possiamo incontrarci domani?"  
"Shigure-nii? Certo...abito..."  
"Lo so dove abiti. Passo a prenderti verso mezzogiorno, va bene?"  
"...Si, ma..."  
"A domani"  
Chiuse senza attendere una risposta, fissò la parete tentando di prepararsi a quello che avrebbe scoperto


	9. Quello che non ti ho mai detto

Capitolo 9

Quello che non ti ho detto

"Dio fa che non sia vero"  
Hatori aveva lasciato Shigure solo a girovagare per le strade.  
Un dubbio gli martellava la testa e gli impediva di concentrarsi sulla guida,dopo aver sfiorato quasi due volte un'incidente si fermò appena fu possibile.  
Aprì la porta ma non scese dalla macchina.  
"...Shigure anche se Akito avesse avuto in passato un'altro amante..." al solo pensiero si sentì sporco e falso.  
Era successo una sola volta,e quella volta era bastata per distruggere tante cose.  
una sola volta,era successo quel maledetto giorno.  
In un solo giorno Hatori aveva creduto di aver perso tutto: L'occhio,l'amore e il rispetto di stesso.  
Nessuno riuscivano a spiegarsi come mai Hatori non aveva mai dato la colpa dell'accaduto ad Akito.  
Nessuno.  
Perché nessuno sapeva quello che era successo dopo.

Kana era stata male.  
Lei si sentiva colpevole del accaduto e la colpa la consumava.  
Hatori sapeva, l'unica possibilità per far guarire la ragazza era fare quello che Akito gli aveva chiesto di fare.  
"Lei ti chiede di dimenticare,il tuo ultimo regalo..."  
la voce di Akito lo perseguitava di notte e di giorno,la sua voce da ragazza camuffata da quella di un uomo,il suo sguardo disperato e ferito che diceva 'Come hai potuto preferire un'altra a me?' il suo dito accusatorio puntato verso Kana.  
Tutto il suo mondo era crollato in pochi minuti.  
Quel giorno l'aveva fatto,aveva cancellato la memoria della sua amata.  
Lei non si sarebbe ricordata più dei loro baci,delle loro speranze, dei loro sogni.  
Si sarebbe solamente ricordata del dottore lontanamente imparentato con lei per cui lei aveva avuto una cotta non corrisposta.  
In un paio d'anni avrebbe avuto un marito,dei figli e forse guardando "La sirenetta" si sarebbe detta "ho già visto una volta un cavalluccio marino,dov'è stato a Disney Seaworld?"  
Si era gettato sul letto, il dolore all'occhio quasi trascurabile in confronto a quello nel suo cuore...  
Sentì bussare alla porta e qualcuno entrò senza neanche aspettare una risposta.  
"Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare?" chiese Akito sedendosi accanto a lui,la sua voce fredda come il cuore di Hatori.  
"Sei venuta qui per chiedere questo?" rispose contro la sua consuetudine Hatori  
"Cominci a fare anche tu stupidi giochetti di parole come l'idiota di tuo cugino?" da qualche tempo a questa parte Shigure non era nelle simpatie della Dea.  
Questo,da quando Shigure non era più il servo adorante di Akito...da quando lui sapeva che Akito  
(scopava)  
concedeva le sue grazie a Kureno.  
Shigure e Kureno.Che ci trovavano quei due in Akito?  
Va bene,lei era bella,ma colerica e tirannica.  
Aveva perso o eliminato tutto quello che l'aveva resa adorabile da bambina.  
Adesso Akito era una travestita amareggiata che non concedeva un minimo di spazio a quelli che erano nati "per amarla".

"Sbaglio ho andavi pazza per i giochetti di Shigure? Be,ma adesso preferisci quelli di Kureno..." Hatori si sentiva strano,era la prima volta che si comportava in un modo così irriverente con la ragazza.La vide arrossire per poi diventare livida dalla rabbia e ne provò piacere.  
Un lato di lui era in allarme,forse il dolore sia mentale che fisico,forse le medicine...Hatori cominciava a non aver più controllo su se stesso.  
Afferrò al volo la mano della ragazza prima che lei lo colpisse.  
Akito tentò di liberarsi,ma lei era soltanto una ragazzina travestita da uomo,non aveva ne la mole ne la forza di uno.  
"Lasciami!" ordinò e Hatori sentì un filo di panico nella voce e come prima la debolezza della ragazza lo eccitò.  
L'avvicinò a se e fu colpito dall'odore di camelia che emanava la sua pelle delicata.  
Si accorse anche che i seni della ragazza non erano fasciati, il pesante kimono invernale a più strati basteva a nasconderli.  
Hatori era il suo dottore e conosceva bene il corpo di Akito.Un corpo pallido magro quasi anoressico e delicato.  
Un corpo che suscitava in lui istinto di protezione e pena,ma in quel momento quei due sentimenti erano lontani anni luce da Hatori.  
Hatori si accorse di voler vedere il corpo nudo della ragazza e si accorse di avere un'erezione.

Akito era incredula e spaventata.  
Mai e poi mai era stata trattata così,persino Shigure non osava trapassare certe barriere,lo sguardo di Hatori la terrorizzava.  
Tentò di togliere la sua mano dalla presa dell'uomo senza successo.  
-Smetterà,è arrabbiato per il suo occhio e per quell'oca,ma si calmerà- non poteva voler fare quello a lei!

Hatori era deliziato,Akito si dibatteva come una farfalla in mano ad un bambino.  
-Probabilmente e la prima volta che lei si senta impotente- Invece Hatori si era sentito spesso così.  
Impotente di vivere una vita normale o quasi  
(A causa di Akito)  
Impotente di lasciare la famiglia  
(A causa di Akito)  
Impotente di amare e proteggere la donna che lui amava...  
(A causa di Akito)  
La sua dolorante erezione lo staccò da quei pensieri -Impotente non era il termine esatto in quella situazione- e ridacchiò  
Vide Akito spalancare i suoi occhi incredula,poteva odorare la paura che emanava...e questa volta rise forte.  
Incominciò a spogliare la ragazza e quanto lei iniziò a strillare le imbavagliò la bocca con la sua benda dell'occhio.

Hatori era uno dei pochi maledetti ad avere potere su di Akito e su gli altri.  
Lui aveva potere essendo dottore,aveva potere essendo 'Il signore delle memorie',ma il potere che aveva adesso era molto di più .  
Akito si girava sul letto tentando di fuggire, il suo corpo roseo dall'imbarazza e la paura, Hatori giocò con i suoi capezzoli eretti dal freddo,come era facile non farla scappare.  
"Dimmi dolce Akito,ti senti 'Dio' adesso?" le chiese mordendogli il collo "Sei nata per farti amare,no?Allora apri le gambe!"  
Lacrime rigavano le gote della ragazza,Hatori le leccò, forse capiva quello che trovavano Shigure e Kureno in Akito.  
Una parte di lui,lo spirito in lui urlava d'orrore.  
Lo spirito gli ordinava di smetterla,di non fare male a 'Dio',ma l'uomo e la rabbia in Hatori erano più forti.  
Aprì le gambe della ragazza con poco sforzo,-Quanto e debole! E questa debole creatura osa interferire nella tua vita?- si chiese

Akito lo guardava tra le lacrime come se lui fosse uno sconosciuto.  
No,lui non era Hatori Sohma il dottore di fiducia della famiglia.  
Non era il debole che lasciava decidere la sua vita da una ragazzina.Non era il cavalluccio marino.  
Lui era il drago e Akito era la sua vittima.  
Riuscì a strapparsi i vestiti con una mano e con l'altra a tenere ferma la ragazza.  
"Sai Akito,a i draghi si offrivano le vergini,ma per questa volta chiuderò un occhio" rise della sua battuta ed entrò nel corpo squassato dai singhiozzi della 'Dea'

L'aveva violentata per delle ore.  
Non si era disturbato o preoccupato,non aveva nemmeno pensato ad una eventuale gravidanza ed aveva eiaculato più volte dentro di lei.  
Lui Hatori Sohma,gruppo sanguigno A+...  
Lei non aveva più opposto resistenza neanche quando le aveva tolto la benda per abusare della sua bocca.  
L'unica cosa di cui sembrava capace era piangere.  
Ma Hatori non provava nessuna pena per lei,nessun amore...niente oltre la lussuria.

Quando era venuto in se stesso non riusciva a credere che tutto quello fosse accaduto,ma le prove erano su Akito.  
"Akito" urlò, la ragazza era sporca di sangue"Che ti ho fatto?" prese la ragazza senza sensi in braccio e la portò nella stanza da bagno,ringraziando il cielo che lui abitasse da solo.  
La pulì e scoprì che il sangue non era di Akito,la ferita all'occhio si era aperta e aveva sporcato entrambi.  
Riempì la vasca da bagno ed entrò con la lei.  
Lei si era ripresa,ma non diceva niente,senza il sangue che la sporcava poteva vedere i segni dei morsi e dei graffi che le aveva procurato.  
Doveva averla anche picchiata o almeno stretta troppo,sul corpo candido di lei si formavano dei lividi.  
"Akito,mi dispiace,credimi..." iniziò "Devo essere impazzito...mi dispiace..." la lavò come se lei fosse un bebè,l'asciugò.  
Lei non parlava,il suo sguardo era spento e tremava ogni volta che Hatori la toccava,nel fra tempo lui si vestì e le porse una dei suoi yukata.  
Hatori si era odiato,come aveva potuto fare questo ad Akito?A Dio? Fu felice che Kana lo avesse dimenticato,che lei fosse lontana dalle sue sudice mani.  
Cominciò a piangere.Aveva violentato sua cugina.  
"Che mostro sono?" singhiozzò,ad un tratto sentì delle braccia che gli stringevano il petto  
"Akito?" -Perché?-  
"Non piangere Hatori,ti perdono" e alzandosi in punta di piedi baciò lo stupefatto dottore.  
Hatori non riusciva a credere che Akito potesse perdonarlo,chiuse gli occhi abbracciò la 'Dea' e continuò a piangere.  
"Non diremo mai niente a nessuno di quando è successo oggi.Sarà il nostro segreto:tra Dio e il suo drago"  
Hatori sapeva di essere un vigliacco,ma era sollevato che Akito non volesse dire niente.  
'Shigure' cosa avrebbe pensato Shigure?  
Hatori sapeva quel che lo scrittore provava per Akito.L'amore assoluto e possessivo che lo trasformava più in un lupo che in un cane.  
Non dire niente...forse la migliore cosa.

La vita procedette come prima del avvenuto.  
Mai, nemmeno una volta in ormai quasi quattro anni,Akito e Hatori avevano parlato su quel che era successo.Mai.  
Tutto era come prima e nessuno aveva mai sospettato qualcosa,nemmeno Shigure.  
Hatori amava Akito e l'avrebbe sempre amata e sapeva se Akito non l'avesse perdonato,lui si sarebbe gettato da un ponte.  
E adesso?  
Shigure voleva sapere il nome dell'amante,quando avrebbe scoperto tutto?  
Un'idea lo fulminò "Akito aspettava un mio bambino" aveva avuto la possibilità di essere padre.  
Amava Mayu e il fatto che lei non potesse avere bambini non cambiava niente.  
Ma la scoperta che per poco tempo lui fosse stato un futuro padre,gli fece capire quanto lui aveva desiderato essere un papà.  
Come sarebbe stata una vita con Akito per moglie?  
Sarebbe stata la moglie ideale come lo era adesso con Shigure se si fosse sposata con Hatori?  
Si scrollò, non era il tempo per pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere  
Chiuse la porta,accese il motore e si avviò verso casa.  
Doveva parlare con Akito,al più presto possibile.


	10. Risposte e nuove domande

Capitolo 10

Risposte e nuove domande

"Maledetto Kureno!Perché cavolo devi abitare fuori dalla civiltà!" imprecò Shigure al volante di una macchina nera.  
Le strade di campagna che portavano all'abitazione di Kureno erano orrende,tortuose e persino molto pericolose se non si concentrava e pensava ad altro;e lui non voleva pensare ad altro, assolutamente, ma restava il fatto che era quasi finito in un fosso e che aveva graffiato la carreggiata della macchina.  
-Chissà che dirà l'autista?- pensò distrattamente,perchè non poteva importagliene di meno.  
Era partito alle sette da casa,tutti pensavano che lui da buon marito fosse andato a trovare la moglie all'ospedale e lui non aveva smentito.  
Aveva aggiunto che non sarebbe tornato prima di sera ed era partito. in macchina da solo non poteva evitare di rimuginare su i suoi problemi.  
Rivedeva la scena all'ospedale. Sapeva di aver ferito Akito così come aveva percepito il dolore di lei, ma quel atteggiamento lo aveva fatto impazzire.  
Akito sembrava così calma e composta,quasi _sollevata_.  
Forse perdere il bambino non era stato una cosa tanto drammatica per lei...No,non significava che Akito _voleva_ perdere il bambino,ma forse Akito era contenta di non diventare madre.  
Si ricordò quando lei gli aveva annunciato di aspettare un bambino.  
Era stata titubante e preoccupata.  
Aveva avuto paura che Shigure non volesse il bambino,o almeno era questo che aveva pensato Shigure.  
Ma forse esistevano altri motivi.  
Shigure le aveva rinfacciato di aver fatto sesso con l'ex passerotto,affinchè Kureno fosse _legato_ a lei.  
Akito non sapeva che Shigure era a conoscenza che lei non era rimasta incinta di proposito.  
Temeva forse che lui avrebbe pensato che la gravidanza era frutto di un piano per cementare la loro unione...  
"Ridicolo" mormorò lui,non c'era un motivo logico per cui lei avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
-Logica vecchio mio,stiamo parlando di Akito,lei non sa nemmeno dove stia di casa la logica- protestò la sua voce interna.  
Sapeva di farle un torto,prima che la maledizione di Kureno si fosse spezzata e dopo che la maledizione era definitivamente finita, aveva avuto modo di conoscere ed amare una Akito totalmente diversa dalla creatura nevrotica e paranoica che non lasciava respirare la sua 'proprietà',ma sapeva anche che Akito non riusciva ancora a credere che gli altri sapevano che era cambiata.  
-Mettiamo caso che Akito non fosse felice perché voleva il bambino, ma lo fosse perché io non l'avrei lasciata...Si dopo sembrava essere contenta,forse trascinata dal mio entusiasmo...-  
Shigure odiava ammetterlo,ma non sapeva che cosa Akito avesse provato realmente e quel fatto lo scombussolava non poco.  
Lui Shigure giocava a fare il pagliaccio,ma non lo era.La sua vera natura era possessiva e manipolatrice.  
Akito era sempre stata un libro aperto per lui,lui sapeva come farla arrabbiare,come farla ingelosire come farla esplodere.  
Lui e nessun altro.  
Naturalmente non aveva sempre avuto successo,non aveva potuto evitare per esempio che lei iniziasse una relazione con Kureno,ma aveva giocato le sue carte dormendo con Ren, facendo in modo che Akito non potesse fare altro che buttarlo fuori di casa e rimpiangerlo.  
Fuori dalla portata di Akito aveva riunito le persone chiave per spezzare la maledizione.  
Yuki,il topo:complessato,solitario e pieno di paura verso 'Dio'.Lo aveva portato lontano da Akito,anche per paura che lei lo legasse a se come aveva fatto con Kureno.  
Kyo,il gatto. l'outsider, un povero ragazzo che avrebbe preso volentieri il posto che Yuki odiava.  
Tohru: la ragazza perfetta. Quello che Akito sarebbe potuto essere senza Ren.  
Era stata una scommessa riuscita e via via il suo esilio si era fatto meno doloroso di giorno almeno,la notte il sapere che Akito dormisse tra le braccia di Kureno, gli faceva desiderare di spaccare tutto.  
Questa sicurezza vacillava paurosamente.Akito aveva avuto un'amante e Shigure non ne era venuto a conoscenza.  
Avrebbe potuto affrontare Akito subito,ma non sarebbe stata una mossa intelligente; Akito era troppo debole e lui non sarebbe riuscito ad essere abbastanza duro con lei.  
Inoltre Hatori lo avrebbe ucciso e Akito avrebbe scoperto tutte le sue carte.  
Una cosa che voleva evitare a tutti i costi.  
Dunque la prossima mossa era stata quella di contattare una conoscenza 'intima' di Akito;Kureno Sohma.

Shigure aveva guidato per ore e ore, e la giornata di giugno pur non essendo eccessivamente calda,lo stava sfinendo.  
Finalmente dopo aver girovagato nei dintorni trovò la casa che cercava.  
Kureno lo aspettava fuori seduto su i gradini della veranda.La casa grande se paragonata agli standarts di Tokyo,era immerse nel verde.  
Sospirò ed usci dalla macchina,Kureno si era alzato e gli andava incontro,zoppicava ma soltanto un pochino.  
L'uomo sembrava molto più giovane e rilassato che di quando lo fosse stato in passato,ma Shigure vedeva quando fosse addolorato.  
-Qualcuno l'avrà avvertito,lui o Arisa...-  
"Shigure-nii san,mi dispiace per tutto quello che è successo" iniziò subito.  
"Ciao anche a te,Kureno!" scherzò lui "Arisa è a casa?" chiese  
"No, Arisa è al ristorante" Arisa aveva sorpreso tutti decidendo di voler diventare cuoca, e non modella.  
"Ok,allora possiamo entrare"  
"Certo,prego entra pure" si affrettò a dire Kureno  
Entrarono,la casa era spaziosa e piena di luce, con cuscini e coperte colorate un po ovunque.  
Shigure ne scansò uno e si sedette senza cerimonie su una poltrona facendo segno a Kureno di restare.Kureno che voleva preparare del the, si sedette sul divano vicino.  
"Kureno,non ho voglia di menar il cane per l'aia,dunque arriverò subito al sodo:Sai se nella vita di Akito ci si stato qualcuno,prima o dopo di te?" e vedendo che Kureno sembrava confuso,precisò "Intendo dire:Quanti amanti ha avuto Akito oltre te?"  
Kureno era rosso quasi quanto i capelli di Kyo.  
"Shigure,anche se sei il marito di Akito non ho intenzione di parlare su cose che non ti riguardano!" esclamò Kureno,che sembrava quasi arrabbiato,oltre che imbarazzato e sorpreso.  
"Kureno,sai perché Akito ha avuto questo aborto?" chiese Shigure con un tono duro e pieno di dolore.  
"No,non lo so" Kureno era sorpreso.  
"Akito ha avuto una precedente gravidanza" cominciò lui chiedendosi quando questo pensiero avrebbe finito di farlo soffrire "E poiché lei non ha detto niente a nessuno e non ha preso nessuno medicinale,il suo sistema immunitario ha provocato un aborto."  
Kureno sbiancò e sembrava sul punto di perdere la conoscenza "Akito e io...un bambino...Quando è successo?" balbettò.  
"È questo il punto,il bambino non poteva essere il tuo.Il padre del bambino aveva il gruppo sanguigno positivo,per questo abbiamo perso nostra figlia" il dolore lasciò posto alla rabbia  
"Per questo motivo devo sapere.Kureno mi devi aiutare,dimmi tutto quello che sai." lo pregò  
"Shigure,mi dispiace tanto per la vostra bambina.Capisco che tu voglia sapere,ma è veramente necessario?Non potresti perdonare Akito?"  
"Kureno,non ho ancora parlato su di questo con Akito.Voglio vedere se lei mi racconterà la verità,devo sapere se il nostro matrimonio è fondato su bugie e mezze verità" fece una pausa "Lo so che sei stato il primo amante di Akito,dunque lei ti ha tradito,se vogliamo metterla cosi..." Kureno lo interruppe  
"Io non sono stato il suo primo amante,credevo fossi stato tu!" esclamò l'uomo spalancando gli occhi.  
"Cosa?" Shigure non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie  
"Akito non era vergine quando ha dormito la prima volta con me.Inoltre sono sempre stato vicino ad Akito e sono sicuro che durante questo periodo Akito non sia stata incinta.Qualunque cosa sia successa,è successa prima che Akito e io diventassimo amanti"  
"Qualcuno prima di te?" tentò Shigure "Akito non mi ha mai detto niente..." la voce si faceva più bassa per perdersi alla fine della frase.  
Il volto di Kureno era combattuto tra pietà e preoccupazione.  
-Ci manca soltanto che Kureno abbi pietà di me!- pensò seccato "Kureno,sei sicuro?"  
L'uomo fece soltanto un cenno con la testa.  
"E non sai chi sia potuto essere stato?"  
Questa volta il cenno era negativo.  
-Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?- pensò acido,ma dicendo "Grazie di tutto Kureno.Ho molte domande da fare alla mia cara mogliettina" disse con un tono falso amabile.  
"Akito è in ospedale,sta male,non vorrai farle del male?" si preoccupò subito Kureno.  
"No,non è il momento giusto.Ho bisogno di avere un po di pace,parlerò con Akito più in avanti." -Si questa era un'idea sensata- Lui sapeva che doveva recuperare la sua calma.  
"Shigure nii-san...Akito ti ama,ti ha sempre amato...non scordartelo" lo implorò quasi l'uomo.  
"Non ti preoccupare.Grazie Kureno,saluta Arisa" e se ne andò veloce quasi correndo.Kureno con la sua gamba ancora un po malferma non riuscì a raggiungerlo e quando uscì vide la macchina che si allontanava veloce.  
Si fermò e massaggiandosi la coscia dolorante,fuori gli uccellini cantavano e Kureno non poté evitare di avere la sensazione che qualcosa di brutto stesse per succedere.

Akito sapeva che lui sarebbe venuto,e sapeva anche il perché.  
Hatori aveva aspettato fino a quando era sicuro che non avrebbe trovato nessuno al capezzale della ragazza.Lui da dottore aveva la possibilità di restare anche dopo l'orario da visita con la sua paziente.  
Bussò e dopo aver sentito il suo consenso entrò nella stanza della ragazza.  
Akito sapeva che il suo ospite non sarebbe stato Shigure,ma ciò nonostante sentì un'ondata di delusione invaderla.Shigure non era venuto più a trovarla,né le aveva telefonato.  
Questa cosa che non era passata inosservata ai tanti membri della famiglia che le avevano fato visita e che si erano aspettati di trovarlo con lei.  
Un dottore le aveva spiegato il motivo del aborto  
-Sicuramente Shigure penserà che io abbia in precedenza abortito un nostro bambino- e questo pensiero la faceva soffrire non poco.  
Prima di essersi messi insieme erano stati amanti, per un breve periodo di tempo prima della fine della maledizione.  
Ricordava ancora la loro prima volta. Lei gelosa ed arrabbiata lo aveva attaccato dopo averlo visto con la sua redattrice,gli aveva rinfacciato il suo tradimento con Ren per sentirsi dire che la colpa dell'accaduto era stata lei,o meglio la sua relazione con Kureno.  
Non aveva voluto ammettere il suo torto e ad un certo punto la rabbia si era trasformata in desiderio che li aveva avvolti senza scampo.  
In quella pazza notte piena di passione si era sentita per la prima volta una donna.Shigure aveva dormito con lei non per pietà,ma perché lui la desiderava.Quella notte Akito si era domandata se lui l'amasse...come lei aveva scoperto di amare lui.  
Quella notte aveva cambiato tutto,anche se lei continuava a dormire con Kureno come se nulla fosse successo,aveva cominciato una relazione fisica con Shigure.  
Lui veniva quando gli pareva, spesso di pomeriggio,la faceva infuriare e dopo facevano sesso.Stupendo,selvaggio,estasiante sesso,ma senza la tenerezza della prima volta.  
Akito non sapeva dire quello che Shigure provasse per lei e spesso si era odiata.Lui la faceva sentire disgustosamente debole e femminile,lui la manipolava e lei non riusciva a resistergli.  
-Penserà che io sia rimasta incinta durante quel periodo e che io mi sia disfatta del bambino-  
Per qualche minuto nessuno dei due aprirono bocca,ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri.Akito decise di spezzare il silenzio.  
"Sei il dodicesimo visitatore oggi!" tentò con voce lieta. "Fra poco mi dovranno dare un'altra stanza per tutti i pensierini" continuò indicando i cestini di fiori e frutta e un grande coniglio di pelusce. "Sono stati tutti tanto cari con me,tutti erano molto tristi.Tohru a telefonato mi verrà a trovare..." Akito non voleva smettere di parlare sapeva di che cosa avrebbe parlato Hatori,lo poteva vedere dal suo viso torturato e vergognoso.  
"Akito"  
"Anche Ma..." non riuscì a finire la frase.  
I suoi occhi,no,il suo occhio...  
"Akito,sai di che cosa io voglia parlare,non è vero?" chiese lui  
Lei sospirò "Lo so" ammise.Avevano seppellito l'accaduto in un baule che non avevano aperto più.Lei sapeva che parlando la loro relazione sarebbe cambiata e non voleva che accadesse.  
"Perché non me l'hai mai detto?" e prima che Akito potesse rispondere continuò "Perché non mi hai mai detto che aspettavi il mio bambino?"  
Anche se Akito si era quasi aspettata che Hatori fosse giunto a questa conclusione restò esterrefatta dall'espressione e dal tono accorato del dottore.  
"Hatori..."  
"Lo so è stata tutta colpa mia.Sono stato un mostro un animale...Posso capire che tu non volevi mettere al mondo un mio figlio.Lo so.Ma dovevi dirmelo invece di abortire così,sola chissà dove...Io non ti avrei lasciata li da sola..."  
"Hatori,quella volta...Io non era incinta.Quella volta...Avevo paura di esserlo,ma una settimana dopo ho cominciato il mio ciclo.Inoltre sono andata con un nome falso da un ginecologo a farmi fare un test.Hatori,il dottore mi ha spiegato che per produrre gli anticorpi devo aver portato la gravidanza avanti per qualche mese minimo.Ma Hatori,io non ricordo affatto di essere stata incinta!Io credevo che questa fosse la mia prima volta!"  
Hatori era ancora sotto shock.  
Non era mai esistito un suo bambino.Non era mai stato quasi un padre,stupito si accorse che la notizia non gli dava il sollievo che avrebbe dovuto.  
Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che gli ci volle qualche minuto per capire quello che Akito gli aveva detto.  
"Ma come?Come non te ne sei potuta accorgerne?E come non me ne sono potuto accorgene _io_! SOno il tuo dottore da quasi sei anni..." un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente "Akito,lo so è una domanda un po delicata,ma da quando sei sessualmente attiva?"  
"Ho iniziato la mia relazione con Kureno quasi sette anni fa."  
"Kureno non poù essere il padre e Shigure afferma che non poteva essere suo!"  
"Oltre voi tre,non ho mai avuto altri amanti!" gridò quasi lei  
"Ma,allora?"  
"Non lo so Hatori,non lo so davvero!" e sfinita cominciò a piangere.


	11. Visite

Capitolo 11

Visite

"Ciao" questa si che era una visita inaspettata

Era l'ultima giornata in ospedale, l'indomani mattina sarebbe stata dimessa e i sentimenti di Akito erano contrastanti.  
Da un lato non ne poteva più di stare in ospedale. La stanza poteva essere 'mondana' ma lei sapeva di essere in un luogo dove morte e malattia erano abituali.  
-Ma qui nascono anche nuove vite- si ricordò, questo pensiero la faceva stare ancora peggio. D'altra parte si sentiva ancora molto  
debole,l'aborto l'aveva stremata sia fisicamente che psicologicamente: la reazione di Shigure l'aveva scioccata, il discorso con Hatori sfinita.  
Akito era triste e confusa.

Aveva perso la sua bambina. Il dolore era enorme, ma una parte di lei se lo era aspettata. Anche se quasi tutti le avevano assicurato di averla perdonata,nonostante ciò Akito sapeva che le colpe del passato non si potevano cancellare tanto facilmente. Quando aveva visto il sangue che portava via con se la vita della sua piccolina, aveva rivisto il sangue che imbrattava il volto di Hatori, che scorreva dalla schiena di Kureno e quello che imbeveva l'uniforme scolastica di Rin.  
La stessa Rin che era ora di fronte a lei, l'ospite inatteso.  
Tanti erano venuti a trovarla in quei giorni, tra questi mancava Rin. Haru era venuto insieme a Momiji con un enorme coniglio dalla parte del biondo sunny-boy e una porzione di Oden da parte dell'ex bufalo.  
"Del Oden?" aveva sorriso lei. Haru rimaneva una fonte di sorpresa.

Rin era vestita di nero come al solito, ma il suo stile era diventato più sobrio e meno provocante.  
"Ciao Isuzu"  
"Odio gli ospedali" cominciò sedendosi sulla sedia più distante dal divanetto.  
-Per colpa mia ci sei dovuta rimanere un bel po...- Akito sentì i rimorsi che l'avrebbero accompagnata per tutta la sua vita.  
"Domani esci" non era una domanda  
"...Si..."  
"Sarai contenta"  
"...Si..."  
-Che discorso!- Akito trovava difficile parlare con Rin e per paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, non riusciva a mettere insieme qualcosa di sensato.  
"Rin, grazie di essere venuta..." cominciò Akito cautamente  
"Mi stai cacciando via?"  
"No, no per niente! Volevo soltanto ringraziarti!" si affrettò a dire  
-Che progresso parliamo con frasi intere!- pensò disperata  
"Uhm" mormorò la ragazza poco convinta  
-No stiamo regredendo!- a quel pensiero Akito cominciò a ridere nervosa -Oh, no ci mancava solo questo!- e rise ancora più forte.  
"Scusami,scusami" Akito voleva smettere, ma il volto di Rin era troppo divertente.  
"Akito, sai di avere un attacco isterico, vero?"  
"Si, hihihi" e dal riso scivolò nel pianto.  
Rin si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lei sul piccolo divano. Non l'abbracciò, nè si sedette 'tanto' vicino, ma era accanto a lei e gli porgeva un  
fazzoletto e questo era abbastanza per Akito.

"Grazie Rin"  
"...prego"  
"Mi dispiace davvero, è solo che è successo tutto così in fretta"  
"La tua bambina?"  
"Si, ma non solo. Ho paura che il mio matrimonio stia andando in pezzi"  
Rin spalancò gli occhi incredula "Shigure-nii ti vuole abbandonare perché hai perso vostra figlia?"  
"No, non credo. Forse ci siamo sposati un po' troppo velocemente..."  
"Credi che il vostro matrimonio sia stato un errore?"  
-perfetto adesso sono la confidente di Akito!-  
"No!" gridò quasi Akito, imbarazzata abbassò la voce "...ma forse,dovevamo conoscerci un po' meglio. Da Akito e Shigure e non come Dio e cane" fece una  
pausa e continuò con voce addolorata.  
"Ci siamo sposati a Gennaio, adesso è Giugno! Il mio matrimonio sta andando in crisi dopo sei mesi!" e ricominciò a piangere.  
"Akito smettila di piangere. Hai parlato con Shigure? Sei sicura di non stare esagerando?"  
Akito finì di piangere, forse Rin aveva ragione, non aveva avuto modo di parlare con Shigure... "Hai ragione, parlerò oggi stesso con Shigure. Dobbiamo chiarire molte cose. Graz..."  
"Smettila di ringraziarmi! Adesso devo andare alle tre ho una lezione" si alzò veloce, ma arrivata alla porta si girò e disse "Buona fortuna Akito" e sparìprima che Akito potesse dire qualcosa.  
-Sbaglio o Rin ha sorriso?- Akito era sollevata, la visita di Rin le aveva fatto bene.  
C'era stato un malinteso tra lei e Shigure, ma questo non significava che il loro matrimonio stesse per finire!  
Avrebbe parlato con Shigure. Gli avrebbe detto di quando le dispiaceva aver perso la loro 'cuccioletta'. Gli avrebbe detto di come fosse stata ignara di essere già stata incinta in passato...L'unica cosa che lei sapeva per certo e che lei l'amava e che sarebbe stata felice di dare alla luce un loro figlio.  
Ma aveva anche deciso che non avrebbe mai parlato di quello che era successo tra lei e Hatori. Non voleva rovinare l'amicizia tra i due uomini.  
Aveva perdonato l'unico errore dettato dalla disperazione del dottore, un'errore per cui Hatori non aveva smesso di soffrire.  
Telefonò a casa e chiese all'autista di venirla a prendere. Nel cuore di Akito c'era ancora tanto dolore, ma una piccola pianticella di speranza stava crescendo in lei.

"Buongiorno"  
Asami che le era venuta incontro era stupita e si vedeva.  
"Akito-sama, credevo che arrivaste domani!"  
"Mi sono fatta dimettere prima, mi sento abbastanza bene"  
"Vuole pranzare?"  
"No preferisco riposare un po', grazie"  
"Le faccio preparare il futon?"  
"No, farò da me"  
Si avviò verso la stanza da letto. Non era la stanza che aveva abitato per anni, Shigure non aveva voluto dormire nella stanza che lei aveva condiviso con Kureno. Vicino alla stanza c'era quella che sarebbe dovuta essere della bambina, un paradiso in rosa...Il dolore le strinse il petto, faceva quasi fatica a respirare. Veloce entrò nella stanza trovandoci Shigure intento a fare le valigie.  
"Shigure?" -Ti prego, siamo arrivati a questo punto?-  
Lui si alzò stupito "Non dovevi uscire domani?"  
"Volevo uscire...dobbiamo parlare" nel frattempo Shigure aveva smesso di riempire la valigia, una era già completa, e si era seduto.  
Akito tentava di leggere nel suo volto, aveva l'espressione calma quasi divertita che in passato usava per farla... di quando lui la voleva punire per aver dormito con Kureno...  
"Parla cara, o hai perso la lingua?" scherzò lui  
Akito decise di andare al dunque "Shigure perché mi disprezzi? Come se io avessi colpa di quello che sia successo. Era anche mia figlia, non volevo che morisse..."  
"Perché non mi hai detto che eri già stata incinta?" chiese a sua volta  
"Non lo sapevo!"  
"Chi era il padre?"  
"Il bambino doveva essere tuo"  
"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
-Akito, dimmi la verità e ti perdonerò!Ti amo così tanto...Confessa che c'è stato un'uomo prima di Kureno...Ti prego!-  
"Non poteva essere di Kureno...dunque non rimani che tu!"  
"Sei sicura? Non c'è stato nessun altro?"  
"Si,certo..."  
-C'è stato Hatori...-  
"...Si..."  
-Bugiarda-  
Vide il volto di Shigure contorcersi dal dolore per poi farsi inespressivo.  
-Bugiarda!- pensò lui -Maledizione, perché ho voglia di abbracciarla?- chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il viso ferito della ragazza e chiuse la valigia che non era riuscito a completare, si alzò.  
"Shigure,dove vuoi andare? Shigure perché non mi credi?"  
Shigure la voleva scuotere. Shigure la voleva scrollare a urlargli in faccia tutta la sua delusione,ma si trattenne.  
"Shigure! Resta per favore,credimi!"  
Shigure scappò dalla stanza e dalla casa, non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato, ma se fosse rimasto avrebbe ferito Akito.  
Scappò tentando di non ascoltare il suo pianto che gli torceva il cuore,uscì ignorando gli sguardi curiosi delle cammeriere li vicino che sembravano aver sentito tutto.  
"Shigure, non lasciarmi ti prego..." sentiva Akito che piangeva e che invocava il suo nome e questo lo faceva soffrire.  
Akito si buttò a terra.  
Shigure sene era andato e ancora una volta il mondo di Akito si tinse di nero.  
"Shigure...non lasciarmi..." e pianse fino a quando non crollò, esausta.


	12. Il temporale

Capitolo 12

Il Temporale

_  
"Shigure non è andato a trovare Akito,sai il perché?"  
"La figlia non era sua"  
"Ma no!"  
"Povera Akito!"  
"...povero ragazzo,sai prima che si scoprisse che lei era una donna,ho sempre pensato che si buttasse sempre a dosso a gli uomini!"  
"Non ho mai capito che cosa vuole mio figlio!...spero che..."  
"Divorzio?"  
"DIVORZIO???"  
"Shigure ama Akito"  
"Il dolore...reagisce..."_

Il temporale fuori rispecchiava, i sentimenti di Akito.  
Anche se forse assomigliava di più ai rami che venivano travolti e spezzati dal vento e dalla violenta pioggia.  
Agosto se ne stava andando,portando via l'estate con nuvole,pioggia e vento.  
Akito non aveva più rivisto Shigure,erano oramai passati due mesi.  
Due mesi senza nessuna notizia.  
Due orrende settimane dopo che Shigure l'aveva fatto le valige e lasciata,aveva saputo da Hatori che Shigure alloggiava in un piccolo appartamento di un amico scrittore.  
Shigure stava bene,ma pregava la moglie e i parenti di lasciarlo in pace.  
Tutta la famiglia le aveva mostrato simpatia,non c'era un giorno in cui lei veniva lasciata sola,ma Akito sapeva che giravano voci che dicevano che la bambina non fosse figlia di Shigure.  
Chiacchiere,pettegolezzi che la ferivano.  
Molti cercavano una spiegazione,una coppia così visibilmente innamorata che si lasciava dopo pochi mesi di matrimonio.  
Akito soffriva ,ma tentava di non farlo vedere ,Arisa e Tohru erano lontane,ma Kagura,Mayu,Mii-chan e,con somma sorpresa di tutti Rin,le erano state vicine.  
Anche quella sera,prima che cominciasse il diluvio Akito l'aveva passata con loro.  
Quando Akito aveva chiesto il perché di quel gruppo tutto al femminile le altre avevano risposto che era divertente e che ai ragazzi, non avrebbe fatto conosceva naturalmente il vero motivo,non volevano che Akito si ricordasse della sua perdita.E Akito soffriva ogni volta che vedeva coppie felici.  
"Ciao Akito,Rin,Kagura...Dov'è Mayu?" chiese Mii-chan,ex editrice di Shigure e fidanzata di Ritsu,alle tre ragazze in yukata.  
"Lei e Hatori,passeranno il fine settimana nella casa sul lago,sai una maestra ha bisogno di riposo..." rispose Kagura  
Mii-chan annuì,la capiva non era una maestra,ma sapeva come potevano essere orrendi i bambini...tipo Shigure.  
"Be,ci divertiremo comunque!Voglio vincere un pesciolino rosso!" e esuberante come sempre,trascinò il gruppetto davanti alla bancarella.  
Nonostante tutto, avevano passato una bella serata godendosi l'ultima festa estiva e riempendosi di ramen,okonomiyaki e takoyaki.

L'estate stava finendo e anche la speranza che Shigure tornasse da lei, si faceva ogni giorno che passava più sottile.  
Subito i piacevoli ricordi della serata passata si sciolsero come neve al sole. Adesso,sola nel buio della loro stanza, sentiva che l'amore che provava per lui la stava schiacciando.  
Lasciò cadere la maschera di Doremon e lo zucchero filato che aveva acquistato alla festa e s'inginocchiò.  
"Ti prego Dio,fallo tornare da me!" ed esausta si addormentò.  
Ma soltanto fulmini,tuoni e la pioggia scrosciante,le risposero.

A svegliarla fu la più erotica delle sensazioni.  
Una calda ed esperta lingua stimolava il suo clitoride,sentiva le onde di un imminente orgasmo.  
"Shigure?" chiese sorpresa  
"Ti aspettavi qualcun altro,cara?" Shigure era nudo e gocciolante,la sua voce era stranamente neutrale.  
Akito si svegliò del ancora notte e Shigure non aveva acceso la di non rispondere alla domanda, anzi di porne una a sua volta.  
"Dove sei stato?Perché sei venuto oggi?" cercando di abituare gli occhi all'oscurità.  
"Vediamo,sono ben due domande cara...La prima risposta è 'Qua e la',e in quando al motivo della mia visita oggi...volevo soddisfare i tuoi appetiti sessuali,prima che tu senta il bisogno di cercarti qualcun'altro." sorrise,il sorriso era freddo.  
"Dunque mia cara visto che hai _goduto_ delle mie attenzioni,che ne dici di ricambiare il favore?" chiese sfacciato indicando il suo membro eretto.  
Durante la loro relazione avevano provato diverse azioni e posizioni amorose.  
Shigure ex autore di romanzi spinti,le aveva insegnato l'arte del piacere e Akito era stata un'ottima se lei era insicura,a volte impacciata nel comportarsi da 'donna',a letto lei era un'amante appassionata e inibita.  
In quel momento mille pensieri frullavano nella mente di Akito -_Volevo che venisse da me,e lui ora è qui...ma non poteva svegliati in un altro modo? E quel sorriso gelido...-_fece tacere quella parte di lei che si chiedeva il perché di quel comportamento.  
Si scrollò e prese il pene dell'uomo che amava,suo marito,in bocca_  
-Non ci siamo ancora nemmeno baciati!...Ma è tornato da me!È questo quello che conta!Forse è un po arrabbiato,ma è qui e fa l'amor...fa sesso con me e no con qualche altra.È un uomo ha dei bisogni...mi perdonerà e forse avremmo un'altro bambino...basta che gli dimostro quanto lo ami...- _e con questo pensiero si prodigò nel dare piacere e dimostrare il suo amore a quell'uomo che non parlava e il cui viso esprimeva più dolore che estasi._  
-La prova che lei è una sgualdrina- _pensava Shigure,anche se pensare era in quel momento molto difficile,la lingua di Akito variava da gentile e tenera a feroce e dominante.  
Lei leccò,succhiò e accarezzò il membro di lui,fino a quando lui,arreso,esplose nella calda bocca di lei.  
Con le gambe tremanti e gli occhi chiusi, si lasciò cadere come morto sul futon.  
Akito intanto prese un asciugamano dalla stanza da bagno adducente e lo frizionò dolcemente.  
Shigure voleva tanto che lei la smettesse di voleva vederla così sensuale,tenera...esperta._  
-Chissà con quanti!-  
_Adesso Akito strusciava il suo corpo contro quello di Shigure,aveva cominciato a baciarlo;il petto,le braccia...non le diede la possibilità di baciarlo sulla bocca e l'afferrò le braccia.  
Senza tenerezza la sistemò sotto di lui,lei aprì la bocca per protestare,ma fu zittita da un "Non dire niente Akito" addolcì l'ordine aggiungendo "Per favore"  
Lei lo guardava in silenzio,ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di domande e di amore.  
Shigure non riusciva a guardarla in girò, stavolta con più gentilezza di prima.  
Cominciò lentamente a baciargli la schiena e le spalle,affondò il volto nei capelli di lei,ma il suo corpo toccava il meno possibile quello sotto di lui.  
Fecero l'amore in silenzio.  
Dopo l'atto Shigure si staccò gentilmente,ma con fermezza ,da lei.  
Akito si sentiva come una bambola di pezza,senza volere ne forza.  
Questa situazione era ancora peggiore della loro relazione precedente al lei non sapeva se Shigure l'amasse veramente come 'donna',ma ora...  
Ora si chiedeva se Shigure l'amasse.  
La voglia di piangere era enorme.  
No, fare l'amore non era servito,anzi le aveva fatto vedere l'immensa distanza che si era instaurata tra di loro.  
Shigure aveva preso dall'armadio un cambio di vestiti puliti e si era rivestito.  
"È tutto finito?" chiese lei con voce rauca.  
"Non lo Akito,non lo so"  
"Perché sei venuto?"  
"Mi mancavi" rispose semplicemente  
"Ma non resterai." constatò lei  
"Non resterò."  
"Non rimane più molto da dire,non credi?" chiese lei amaramente,mentre lui era già alla porta.  
"Akito..." esitò "Ho bisogno di riflettere su di noi,continuare a vivere insieme senza che io abbia chiarezza...non sarebbe ,Aki-ko"  
Akito non rispose.  
_Aki-ko..._quanto male faceva!  
Lui la lasciava si comportava da giudice e lei era colpevole di un reato di cui non sapeva niente.  
Si alzò.Dopo una doccia calda si infilò una camicia da notte di flanella.  
Non dormì,ma restò sveglia a guardare il giardino.  
Fuori la tempesta era finita,non restava che aspettare che arrivasse un nuovo giorno.  
Un giorno che forse sarebbe stato migliore del precedente.

Hatori si sarebbe potuto prendere a non aveva potuto notarlo prima?  
Ma d'altronde i suoi pensieri erano così occupati con Akito e Shigure,che non aveva notato quello che accadeva a casa sua.  
Mayu.  
Come non aveva potuto capire che la perdita di Akito aveva riaperto la ferita di Mayu?  
Mayu,che a differenza di Akito, non avrebbe potuto mai sperare in un'altra à quando tempo lei soffriva silenziosamente,prima che lui l'aveva vista piangere con un paio di scarpine da bebè tra le mani.  
"Mayu?" aveva chiesto spaventato,che cos'altro era successo?  
"Oh,Hatori...non ti aspettavo, preparo la cena..." fece per alzarsi,ma fu trattenuta da Hatori,che si inginocchiò vicino a lei.  
"No cara,adesso tu mi dici perché hai chi sono queste scarpette?"  
"Erano un regalo per la piccolina di pensato a quando sono stata invidiosa...sono orrenda,forse è un bene che io non possa avere figli!" e detto questo,pianse nuovamente.  
"Mayu,oh prego..."l'abbracciò era molto più sensibile di quello che gli altri lui lo sapeva...e l'aveva lasciata sola con false colpe,dolori e rimpianti.  
"Per colpa per colpa mia non potremmo avere figli..." singhiozzò,le lacrime bagnavano la camicia di Hatori.  
"Non è colpa ..." prese il volto della moglie tra le mani,i suoi occhi e il suo viso erano rossi,il naso il fazzoletto gli pulì il viso. "Mayu ti la donna della mia vita,sei una parte di persone sono come dei puzzle,bisogna avere tutti i pezzi per essere con te,sono mio puzzle ha solo due tasselli."  
Baciò la maestra.  
"Nessuna,potrebbe prendere il tuo una che avrebbe potuto avere dodici figli!"  
"Esagerato",ma sorrise.  
"Mi credi?"  
"Sei uno dei pochi 'vecchi 'Sohma di cui mi fido ciecamente!"  
"'Vecchi' Sohma?Oltraggio!"  
"Hey,cosa vuoi fare!?" strillò Mayu,mentre Hatori la prendeva in braccio.  
"Semplice cara,finire un puzzle e dimostrarti che non sono un vecchio!"

L'indomani Mayu trovò una rosa vicino al suo cuscino.  
era il suo pezzo mancante e lui le aveva ripetutamente dimostrato quanto loro incastrassimo bene...  
Arrossì e ascose il volto sotto le coperte.  
"Alla faccia del vecchio!" sghignazzò.  
Sapeva che avrebbe sofferto,ma sapeva che ci sarebbe stato l'uomo della sua vita a consolarla.  
Al ritorno da scuola,fu nuovamente sorpresa da Hatori che riempiva delle valigie.  
"Hatori?Che cosa è successo?Dove devi andare?"  
"Dove dobbiamo andare!" rispose indicando la valigia della moglie."Ho preso il fine settimana una scappatella nella casa sul e te."  
"Cosa?"  
"Se partiamo adesso,possiamo cenare già anche fatto la spesa."  
"Ma...ma"  
"Se non vieni con le buone ti dovrò costringere!"  
"...stasera devo uscire con le ragazze..."  
"Non ti preoccupare,ho telefonato,abbiamo la loro ed io,il tramonto,il lago,ostriche...champagne..."  
"Hai proprio pensato a tutto!"  
"Ayame non è il solo in famiglia ad avere la vena ?"  
"Allora si parte!"

La domenica mattina Hatori girava per la casa,Mayu dormiva dopo che avevano fatto l'amore e lui aveva avuto sete.  
Amava questa casa,da piccolo ci aveva passato buona parte delle sue ferie.  
Prima di morire,sua madre veniva spesso,accompagnata dal figlio e dal marito.  
Ma la pace e l'aria pura non erano serviti e lei era morta quando lui era ancora piccolo.  
Dopo era stato li con suo padre e Akira,che come sua madre sperava di migliorare la sua cagionevole salute.  
In seguito Akira e Ren avevano scelto la casa come il loro nido d'amore.  
Hatori ricordava ancora la strana luna di pallido e fragile,Ren splendida e adorante e suo padre Hikeito,più grigio della sua età,che vegliava sulla salute dello sposo.  
Suo padre aveva avuto addirittura uno studio nella 'improvviso Hatori sentì l'impulso di stare nella stanza dove suo padre aveva passato tanto,forse troppo,tempo.  
La stanza era come l'aveva lasciata suo se lui era adesso 'il dottor Sohma' non aveva mai osato a cambiare qualcosa.  
Lo studio,il regno di quell'uomo freddo e severo,era rimasto inviolato.  
Suo padre era stato un'appassionato lettore e gli scaffali erano pieni zeppi di libri.  
Molti erano naturalmente libri di medicina,ma c'erano anche molti classici, sopratutto di autori scaffale attirò l'attenzione di Hatori,li c'erano,al contrario degli altri scaffali, libri di medicina e classici insieme.  
Hatori sbirciava tra i libri, leggendo qua e là e prendendo dei volumi che avrebbe poi letto a casa,quando si accorse che qualcosa non quadrava.  
Un libro dello scaffale di medicina non entrava nello scaffale di sotto,quello misto.  
"Ma,gli scaffali devono avere tutti lo stesso spessore!" disse ad alta voce tra se e due libri dallo scaffale misto e si accorse che tutti e due erano più corti di quelli dello scaffale di sopra.  
Tolse tutti i libri dallo scaffale e si accorse che lo spazio era inferiore di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Qualcuno difatti aveva inserito un pannello per avere un nascondiglio,il pannello si lasciava muovere.  
Hatori era eccitato come un bambino che trova in anticipo i regali di natale.  
-_Che cosa ci sarà?_-  
Trovò un libro con la copertina di lo aprì e come di sua abitudine lesse l'ultima pagina.

_'Dio mi perdoni,ma lo devo posso fare è troppo giovane,troppo fragile per un bambino.E anche lui non è ancora pronto.  
Akito non potrà essere la mamma di questo bambino.  
Anche se sento che il mio cuore si spezzi...le dovrò togliere la memoria.'_

Hatori sapeva a chi apparteneva quel diario e sapeva che finalmente avrebbe potuto dare luce a tutto quello che era successo.

__


	13. Voci dal passato

Capitolo 13

Voci dal passato

"In Inghilterra,questo mese?Ma..."  
Akito non sapeva cosa dire ,l'unica cosa che le veniva in mente era -Non lasciatemi!-,ma aveva deciso che non avrebbe mai più pronunciato quella frase.  
Originariamente,Kagura e Rin avevano deciso di partire per passare un anno in Inghilterra,li Rin avrebbe studiato design e Kagura avrebbe lavorato presso un Rin aveva ricevuto la possibilità di iniziare prima l'esperienza e lei aveva accettato.  
"Puoi rimanere in Giappone Kagura,tanto io non ti voglio appresso"  
"Cosa faresti li tutta da sola senza la tua Kagura-nee-chan?" chiese la ragazza una Rin riluttante e con un'espressione lievemente disgustata.  
Quando Akito sentì di poter parlare di nuovo disse "Be...è una sorpresa,ma vi auguro di...divertirvi"  
Gli anni costretta a recitare avevano fatto di Akito una buona attrice.  
"Forse dovresti venire anche tu Akito,ti farebbe bene"  
"Oh,Kagura qualcuno deve rimanere qui,visto che ve ne state andando tutte!Ma,dimmi cosa ha detto Hatsuharu?Di sicuro non n'è stato entusiasta!"  
"Mi capisce e sa che quest'anno è molto importante per me,già ha programmato le sue vacanze e io le un anno passa velocemente"  
"Felici voi,io vi do la mia benedizione" sorrise e aggiunse "Che ne dite se discutiamo mangiandoci un bel gelato?"  
Rin e Kagura la lasciavano.  
Cosí come suo padre,come Kureno...  
Come Shigure.  
Akito non si era mai sentita cosí sola.

Hatori non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quello che sapeva essere il diario di suo padre.  
Dopo aver letto l'ultima pagina, sapeva che per risolvere il mistero su di Akito avrebbe dovuto leggere le ultime entrate del diario.

Dal diario di Seguchi Sohma

02.

Akito soffre ancora di forti attacchi di nausea,specialmente al mattino.  
Credevo che si trattasse di un'intossicazione alimentare,ma gli accertamenti lo di trovare ben presto una cura.  
Hatori ha ancora superato gli esami con i volti più alti,sono sicuro che diventerà un ottimo medico.

03.  
Ho visitato ancora una volta Akito.  
l'ho trovata pallida, nausea le ruba tutte le sue sopporta l'odore della zuppa di miso e di tanti cibi,quando sente l'odore del cibo si rimette.  
Questo e il fatto che non sopporta le fasciature al seno mi hanno indotto a fare una battuta sul fatto che le potrebbe essere incinta.  
A queste parole lei è diventata bianca e ha iniziato a rimasto dapprima stupito,poi quando ho capito quello che lei diceva fra i singhiozzi,sgomento.  
"Ma è stato solo una volta" o qualcosa del non sono riuscito a cavarle niente dalla bocca,non ha voluto più dire nulla.  
È possibile?Non mi sembra per niente probabile.  
Mi sembra più logico pensare che forse lei abbia baciato o sia stata baciata da uno dei ragazzi e che lei pensi che sia incinta.  
D'altronde lei è ancora una bambina,comunque farò un'esame al sangue,anche se so che sarà inutile.  
Tredici anni e incinta...non oso nemmeno pensarci!

05.12  
Dio mio.  
Oggi ho ricevuto uno degli shock più grandi della mia vita.  
Akito sapeva il fatto suo quando si è messa a andata da lei con i risultati del test di test positivo.  
Questa volta ha risposto alle mie domande e quello che mi ha raccontato,mi ha fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Il racconto di Akito

Akito era arrabbiata.  
Shigure aveva sempre festeggiato il suo compleanno con lei,ma quest'anno compieva 21 anni e poteva bere legalmente, e cosí aveva deciso che avrebbe passato la serata con il trio e degli amici del college.  
Amici e molto sicuramente amiche,temeva Akito e questa pensiero le incuteva timore.  
E se i suoi amati membri dello zodiaco corrotti dall'altro sesso l'abbandonassero?  
Aveva forse scordato Shigure che lui aveva chiesto come regalo che Akito cucinasse qualcosa per lui?  
Si l'idiota l'aveva scordato oppure aveva creduto che Akito non l'avrebbe fatto.  
Ma lei era riuscita (di notte fonda e con mille paure) a fare dei biscotti.  
Biscotti, che non erano esattamente come quelli della foto,ma che ci assomigliavano e che non erano troppo...dorati...  
Shigure le aveva fatto visita dopo la scuola,ma Akito l'aveva cacciato fuori dalla sua stanza e non aveva voluto parlargli.  
Più tardi aveva visto i ragazzi andarsene e aveva iniziato a piangere.  
Non aveva voluto cenare ed era andata a dormire presto ancora piangente e avrebbe dormito fino al mattino se un raggio di luna non l'avesse svegliata.  
Guardò la sveglia erano appena le due,ma visto che lei era andata a letto alle sei del pomeriggio si sentiva sveglia e riposata.  
"Oggi l'idiota compie gli anni e li festeggia con estranei,forse arriva stasera stanco morto o addirittura domani!" parlottò come di sua abitudine tra se e se.  
Quando un'idea le balenò improvvisa,sarebbe andata nella camera del ragazzo/cane e avrebbe lasciato la i suoi che i genitori di Shigure erano alle Hawaii,ma sapeva anche dove tenevano nascoste le chiavi.  
Akito presa dalla sua idea si lavò e vesti,sarebbe uscita avrebbe posato i biscotti senza che nessuno l'avrebbe vista.  
Non erano passati nemmeno cinque minuti che Akito sentì delle voci.  
Qualcuno apriva la porta di casa,d'istinto Akito si nascose dentro l'armadio,impaurita.  
-Che fossero ladri?-,ma subito si accorse di riconoscere le voci.  
"Shigure le sai le regole!Non ti ubriacare o drogare davanti a sconosciuti" Hatori sembrava essere molto arrabbiato  
"Hari...Hari,perché?Cattivo!" si lagnava Shigure somigliando più che mai al suo segno zodiacale.  
"Stavi per abbracciare una ragazza davanti a tutti!" Hatori era decisamente esasperato  
"Avevo promesso...nottata..."  
"Adesso va a dormire stupido,sei totalmente impasticcato!"  
"Ma fra poco,il mio compleanno..." tentò di protestare  
"Non ti preoccupare,noi invece dormi." ridacchiò Hatori crudelmente "E non provare a scappare,chiuderò la porta e mi porto le chiavi"  
"Hatori!"  
Akito dal suo nascondiglio aveva sentito tutto e ne era felice,Shigure era li!  
Avrebbero festeggiato insieme...  
"Tanti auguri!" strillò lei uscendo dal nascondiglio e buttandosi sul letto.  
"Aki,la mia piccola Aki!" Shigure era raggiante "Ma tu non sei la mia 'piccola' Aki!"  
"Hihi,Shigure sei ubriaco?Chi dovrei essere se non Akito?" chiese divertita.  
"Tu sei il mio amore,il mio sogno,la mia Dea!"  
Akito si sentiva stranamente emozionata,Shigure la guardava in modo cosí intenso,come se al mondo non ci fossero altre donne  
_'Tu non sei una donna,ma una ragazzina!'  
_Ignorò la voce e sghignazzò imbarazzata porgendogli i biscotti.  
"È qualcosa di dolce"  
"Ma ho già qualcosa di dolce,qui sul mio letto"  
Akito arrossì e accorgendosi delle pupille dilatate di lui chiese "Come mai hai gli occhi così grandi?"  
"Per guardarti meglio Cappuccetto rosso!" citò Shigure avvicinandosi alla ragazza.  
"Ma tu sei un cane e non un lupo!"  
"Si,ma ti posso divorare lo stesso!" gridò gettandosi sopra di lei e facendole il solletico.  
Akito rideva,adorava giocare con Shigure,con lui si sentiva speciale.  
Ancora ridendo gettò le braccia intorno al collo di Shigure baciandolo sulla bocca.  
_'Smettila stupida,lui è pasticcato'  
_Dopotutto lei aveva tredici anni,era una teenager,ma si stupì quando Shigure la tenne stretta a se e la baciò.  
Akito aprì la bocca per lo stupore,lui ne approfittò per infilare la sua lingua dentro la sua bocca  
-Che sensazione strana!- tentò di liberarsi,ma...

La prima esperienza sessuale di Akito fu disastrosa.  
Non era pronta e non lo voleva,no con uno Shigure che pensava solamente a soddisfare le sue voglie.  
Akito gridò,pianse,ma il cervello di Shigure annebbiato dalle droghe,non riusciva a calmare il corpo.  
Dopo il sesso lui la strinse a se baciandola e accarezzandola.  
"Shigure mi hai fatto male!" singhiozzò lei con la voce spezzata.  
"Ti amo"  
_'Volevi essere trattata da adulta,no?'_  
Il sesso,decise,non era una cosa che le piaceva o che le sarebbe mai piaciuta.  
Avrebbe preferito se Shigure si fosse limitato a baciarla e accarezzarla.  
Lo avrebbe dovuto punire in qualche modo,ma il suo corpo le doleva da per tutto e la sua mente era stanca...  
I biscotti erano a terra sbriciolati,a quella vista trattenne a malapena le lacrime.  
Adesso lei e Shigure avrebbero dovuto sposarsi,ma come se tutti la credevano un uomo?  
I primi raggi di sole si vedevano all'orizzonte,all'improvviso Akito sentì che doveva andarsene.  
Voleva tornare a casa,avrebbe fatto una doccia e si sarebbe sentita meglio.  
Akito si diede una sistemata e lasciò la stanza di Shigure.  
Tentò di aprire la porta,ma la porta era serrata dall'esterno -Hatori!- si ricordò delle chiavi che erano rimaste come per miracolo nella tasca della sua malconcia yukata.  
La sera decise di parlare con Shigure,lo trovò in giardino mentre parlava con Ayame e ascoltò senza farsi vedere.  
"Per favore Ayame,tenta di moderare la tua mia testa sta per esplodere."  
"Be caro amico,credevo che Hatori ti avesse accompagnato a casa a fare la nanna!"  
"A dire la verità Ayame non ricordo nulla!Non ricordo nemmeno la mi sono svegliato mezzo nudo e ricoperto di briciole"  
"Shigure non disperare!Scordati questo compleanno infausto,il prossimo compleanno sarà memorabile!"  
"Speriamo Ayame, cosa è certa mai più pillole!"  
_-Non ricordava niente?-_  
Akito si sentiva stordita.  
Ma forse era meglio che Shigure non ricordasse,lei voleva lo Shigure di sempre,quello della notte prima le metteva cosa migliore era scordare tutto...

Dal diario di Seguchi Sohma

06.  
Non posso farlo sapere a sembra davvero aver scordato ucciderei vedo i ragazzi in un'altra luce.'Impasticcato' stata la prima e unica volta per Shigure.E per Ayame...per Hatori?So che è inutile provare a far parlare mio figlio,i tre sono troppo legati tra di loro,ma troverò una scusa per fare un'esame tossicologico a i tre.  
Ma ora la mia priorità è Akito.  
Devo pensare a quello che devo fare,ma devo sbrigarmi Akito è al secondo mese.

14.  
Ci ho pensato e Dio mi perdoni,ma lo devo posso fare è troppo giovane,troppo fragile per un bambino.E anche lui non è ancora non potrà essere la mamma di questo bambino.  
Anche se sento che il mio cuore si spezzi...le dovrò togliere la memoria.

"Shigure era il padre del bambino di Akito!" gridò Hatori  
"Cosa?Certo che Shigure era il padre,chi sarebbe dovuto essere?" esclamò Mayu seccata "Mi vuoi spiegare che ci fai qui e perché hai buttato tutti questi libri sul pavimento?"  
Hatori si guardò intorno,non si era accorto di aver fatto cadere tutti quei libri.  
Rise,accorgendosi che il suo riso era alquanto isterico "Ho scoperto una cosa che farà riavvicinare Akito e Shigure!"  
"Be,se lo dici tu"  
"Mayu?"  
"Si?"  
"Ti amo"  
"Tu sei pazzo!" rise lei abbracciandolo.

Il giorno dopo Hatori fece leggere ad Akito e Shigure il diario di suo padre.


	14. Guardami,ti amo!

Capitolo 14

Guardami,ti amo!

Dopo aver letto il diario,sia Akito che Shigure erano scombussolati.  
Pallidi e increduli i due coniugi stavano immobili attorno al tavolo della casa di Hatori senza guardarsi.  
"Tredici anni? Ero incinta a tredici anni?" sussurrava Akito "Zio Seguchi mi ha fatto abortire per poi togliermi la memoria? Non ci posso credere"  
"Oh mio Dio,come ho potuto violentare Akito?" mormorava Shigure a testa bassa,non notando Hatori che trasaliva diventando pallido.  
"Cosi ho perso due bambini" continuò Akito senza dare ascolto a Shigure "Chissà se era un maschietto o una femminuccia?" a quelle parole Akito barcollò.  
E per la prima volta dopo aver appreso la verità Shigure alzò lo sguardo,ma non osò toccarla.  
Fu Hatori che sorreggendola l'accompagnò nella sua stanza.  
Shigure aveva cercato il colpevole,e lo aveva trovato.  
Se stesso.  
Sia in passato che nel presente non c'era mai stato altro colpevole che se stesso.  
Lui con la sua idiozia giovanile,la sua incoscienza,la sua gelosia morbosa,la sua intolleranza.  
L'aveva lasciata da sola dieci anni fa e aveva ripetuto la stessa cosa ancora una volta.  
Akito aveva perso per ben due volte il loro bambino ed entrambe volte non aveva avuto il suo conforto.  
Ricordava come lei aveva pianto quando lui aveva fatto le valige,come lui l'avesse trattata da prostituta qualche sera prima.  
I sensi di colpa erano come pugnali che si conficcavano nella sua carne  
"Shigure! Resta per favore,credimi!"  
Aveva detto la verità e quando lui da grande bastardo l'aveva usata lei lo aveva asciugato,baciato...amato.  
Dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a guardarla ancora negli occhi.  
Il suo tanto proclamato amore non era bastato per avere fiducia o per lo meno accettare e perdonare quello che lui credeva fossero le colpe di Akito.  
Restò li e non riusciva nemmeno a raggiungere Akito.  
Perché si era comportato cosí.  
Era stato il dolore per la perdita della bambina o l'amor proprio ferito?  
Si,lui aveva voluto che Akito confessasse di aver avuto un altro amante lei avrebbe dovuto scusarsi,per una cosa che era successa prima ancora della loro relazione...Pazzesco.  
Malato.  
Forse una parte di lui voleva ancora aver potere su di lei.  
La nuova Akito non era la creatura infelice di una Akito veniva amata e rispettata da quasi tutti i membri della famiglia.  
Akito aveva nuovi interessi,amici,svaghi.  
La felicità di Akito non dipendeva più da lui.  
Lui aveva voluto questo,aveva desiderato che lei uscisse dal suo guscio e volasse...da lui.  
Ammise di non essere sicuro dell'amore di dell'attrazione che lei aveva per lui,ma Akito l'amava veramente o forse era soltanto affetto verso l'amico di infanzia più devoto della sua misera infanzia?Si era tuffata tra le sue braccia per paura di rimanere sola?Che cosa sarebbe successo se Akito avesse avuto realmente un altro amante?  
Credere che Kureno fosse stato il 'primo' di Akito l'aveva amareggiato a tal punto da vendicarsi dormendo con Ren.  
Ora sapeva che era stato lui e avrebbe dato tutto per fare in modo che questo non fosse mai successo.  
Aveva violentato una bambina di tredici anni.  
Per colpa sua Akito aveva abortito il primo e perso il secondo figlio.  
Lui aveva corrotto il passato e distrutto il futuro.  
Lui non meritava Akito.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto piangere,ma sapeva di non meritare nemmeno questo.  
S'incamminò verso l'appartamento a capo chino detestandosi sempre di più ad ogni passo.

Akito non era stata mai tanto confusa.  
Non riusciva a credere che le mancavano pezzi della sua era stato facile per lei ordinare di far cancellare la memoria degli altri.  
Un bambino a tredici anni, un bambino da Shigure!  
Non riusciva ancora a crederci.  
La sua 'prima volta' era stata con Kureno,quattro anni prima,almeno aveva creduto questo fino a qualche ora fa.  
Adesso era costretta a rivedere tutta la sua vita,tutte le sue certezze erano andate in fumo e se durante quella prima gravidanza zio Seguchi le avesse dato quell'iniezione non avrebbe mai saputo nulla.  
Tentava di ricordare,ma tutto fu invano.  
Per ben due occasioni aveva aspettato un bambino,per ben due volte lei aveva perso un bambino.  
Era stata felice durante la sua seconda breve gravidanza.  
D'altronde perché non esserlo?Tutti sapevano che lei fosse una donna,era maggiorenne,sposata e suo marito era entusiasta.  
Con questi presupposti era facile essere felici,ma esserlo a tredici anni con tutti che credevano che lei fosse un ragazzo...con Ren?  
Non voleva neppure pensarci.  
Si accorse che erano passate delle ore solamente quando Asami bussò alla porta per chiederle se lei volesse mangiare qualcosa.  
Akito annui,stranamente aveva fame.  
Si alzò e accese la luce,aveva avuto già troppo oscurità e penombra.  
Cenò con appetito,ma non poteva e voleva coricarsi,Akito uscì dopo che una cameriera aveva portato via il vassoio.  
Akito aveva l'intenzione di sedersi sulla panca dove un'eternità prima aveva aspettato Shigure per annunciargli di essere in dolce attesa,ma le note di una melodia le fecero cambiare direzione.  
Dapprima Akito aveva creduto che quelle dolci note fossero opera di Momiji,ma non era un violino bensì un pianoforte e la stanza da cui la musica proveniva era quella di Ren.  
Da piccola usava nascondersi in un angolo per ascoltare sua madre che suonava per il vittima di un incantesimo,Akito si trovò ad entrare nella stanza illuminata da candele,la stanza di quella donna che era stata la sua più acerrima donna che le aveva si donato la vita,ma che in compenso le aveva tolto molte cose.  
Ren continuò a suonare senza alzare lo sguardo,senza dire una parola.  
Indossava una camicia da notte color porpora i bei capelli neri erano sciolti sulle spalle,più che sua madre sembrava sua sorella.  
Con quella musica che le toccava l'anima Akito poté dare sfogo alle emozioni a lungo per quel bambino senza volto di cui non aveva memoria,per una bambina tanto desiderata.  
Piangeva per un'amore distrutto,per una tredicenne costretta ad abortire e infine si accorse di piangere anche per Ren;una donna che era morta tanto tempo prima con il marito.  
Akito sapeva che anche oggi lei suonava per lui.  
Il volto della madre ancora bello ed incredibilmente giovane aveva un'espressione il pezzo lo sguardo di lei si riempì di dolore per poi farsi vuoto.  
"Nel primo cassetto puoi trovare dei fazzolettini se vuoi" disse Ren con voce stanca.  
"Grazie" si stupì,come sempre quando sua madre non l'attaccava.  
Dopo la fine della maledizione Ren non aveva insistito per cacciare la figlia della stata perfino alle nozze di Akito,non aveva pianto ne si era comportata come la classica madre della sposa,ma era stata chiacchierato con i genitori di Shigure (che naturalmente ignoravano il fatto che lei fosse stata a letto con loro figlio),aveva addirittura fatto gli auguri agli sposi.  
Era cambiata da quando aveva aperto la 'scatola' l'odio e la gelosia che l'avevano tenuta a vita dopo la morte di Akira,erano spariti e l'avevano lasciata come vuota.  
-No,non è vuota.È piena di memorie;forse anche io diventerò cosí,ossessionata da quello che ho perso-si asciugò con i fazzolettini  
"Suoni molto bene...come hai imparato?" Anche se Akito non sentiva più ostilità da parte di Ren non si poteva dire che madre e figlia fossero diventate amiche,e ancora non sapeva come chiamare quella che prima era stata per lei 'la donna' o 'quella donna'.  
Akito non l'aveva più chiamata mamma da quando Akira era morto.  
"Suono il pianoforte da quando avevo cinque anni,i miei genitori me lo hanno insegnato,erano dei musicisti"  
Akito rimase di stucco,per poi rimproverarsi ,certo che la madre aveva avuto dei genitori!  
Ma era la prima volta che lei sentiva parlare dei nonni "Musicisti? Come mai non li ho mai visti,non hai rapporti con loro?"  
"Sono morti due anni prima che io venissi qui, avevo diciotto anni " Ren era ancora dietro il pianoforte e la guardava.  
-Deve essere la prima volta che noi due parliamo in questo modo- pensò Akito "Sarà stato difficile per te,come erano i tuoi genitori?"  
"Non è stato sola anche quando loro erano in vita" iniziò Ren sospirando "Erano due anime sono conosciuti giovanissimi durante un concerto di musica classica e si sono sposati appena diciottenni"  
Akito assimilava le informazioni su i suoi romantici nonni,mentre Ren continuava con la sua storia "Si amavano profondamente, quest'amore era l'unica cosa stabile in loro,per il resto erano dei nomadi spostavamo di continuo per tutto il Giappone,loro non erano capaci di restare in un luogo a piccola avevo paura che mi avrebbero scordato in qualche appartamento." il viso di Ren era addolorato "Ho sempre avuto l'impressione di essere trasparente,che loro non mi potessero vedere_" _fece una pausa,chiuse gli occhi come per ricordare meglio.  
Akito non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla madre,era come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
"Ero la ragazza invisibile,cambiavo la scuola quasi due volte l' loro sono morti in un .Per due anni mi sono arrangiata da sola,studiavo mia zia che lavorava o meglio che lavora qui,mi ha procurato un posto in modo che potessi continuare con gli studi..." ad un tratto iniziò a ridere amara "Di sicuro non c'è stato un giorno di cui lei non si sia pentita di averlo fatto!"  
"Qui lavora tua zia?Chi è?"  
"Non te lo puoi immaginare?La stessa signora che non voleva che io sposassi tua cara Asami è la tua prozia."  
"Ma perché lei non voleva che tu sposassi papà?" Akito era sorpresa,mai e poi mai Akito avrebbe pensato che Ren e Asami fossero parenti.  
Le due si odiavano!  
"Semplice,non ero all' lei la famiglia Sohma è più importante di qualsiasi zio di Akira era innamorato di lei,ma lei non accettò la sua proposta di matrimonio per lealtà verso la famiglia che io rinunciassi al mio amore...Rinunciassi a l'uomo che era riuscito a _vedermi _...!" si alzò "La mia vita ha avuto senso grazie a lui" camminò per la stanza stringendo i pugni "Volevo che lui vedesse soltanto me,perché io vedevo soltanto a lui!Mi sono illusa che lui mi amasse come io amavo lui,ma lui amava te..."  
"Ma questo non significa che lui ti amasse di meno!" gridò Akito avvicinandosi alla madre "Amare una persona non significa non poter voler bene a nessun altro!Lui ti amava!Lo ha detto anche mentre moriva!Credimi!" Ad un tratto il pensiero che Ren credesse che Akira non l'avesse amata veramente le fece dolere il cuore e fece una cosa che mai avrebbe creduto possibile,abbracciò sua madre che piangeva.  
Dopo aver aiutato Ren a coricarsi Akito si diresse verso la sua stanza.  
Quante cose aveva appreso in un giorno!  
Le parole di Ren le rimbombavano nella testa "Volevo che lui mi vedesse".  
Anche lei aveva voluto la stessa cosa da parte di Shigure,lei e Ren si assomigliavano davvero molto.  
Avevano voluto troppo?  
Lui non era tornato a casa con lei,non le aveva nemmeno parlato.  
Che cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro matrimonio?Non lo sapeva,ma non si poteva continuare come se non fosse successo niente.  
-Forse Kagura aveva ragione e dovrei partire-  
"Kagura ha ragione!"

"Cosa?!" Hatori non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.  
In altre circostanze Akito avrebbe riso.  
"Ho parlato con Kagura e Rin e loro non hanno niente in contrario!" si difese lei  
"Tu in Inghilterra,ma è pazzesco!Tu sei il capo famiglia,devi restare qui,non puoi andartene ora dopo tutto quello che ti è successo"  
"Dopo tutto quello che mi è successo,viaggiare un po mi farebbe soltanto seguirò dei corsi e imparerò l'inglese,tanto non è che vado la per studiare o lavorare!Ho avuto un aborto è vero,ma mi sento bene,almeno viaggio mi aiuterà a guarire del tutto"  
"Be se credi che questo ti possa aiutare..."  
"No,so che questo mi aiuterà!" rispose sorridendo la ragazza,anche Hatori sorrise suo malgrado,non l'aveva vista sorridere da troppo tempo.  
"Adesso devo Hiroshi prenderà le decisioni a posto mio,non gli riuscirà difficile al vecchio vuole parlare lo stesso con me...Avvocati!" alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dunque ciao Hatori,non ti scordare che tornerò e se fai il bravo ti porto anche qualcosa.E comunque parto tra due settimane" disse mentre si dirigeva alla porta.  
"...E Shigure...?" Akito si fermò,ma non si voltò  
"Shigure sopravviverà"

Ayame aveva tentato in tutti i modi di rallegrare l'umore del cugino,due ore dopo ammetteva di aver fallito miseramente.  
"Akito parte"  
"Lo so"  
"Non vuoi fare niente?" chiese Ayame quasi angosciato  
"Non ne ho il diritto" la voce di Shigure era spenta  
"Ma..."  
"Ayame,credimi è meglio se non parliamo...per favore"

Saluti,abbracci,telefonate.  
Tutti avevano voluto dire addio alle tre ragazze Sohma in procinto di partire.  
Akito era esasperata.  
Shigure non era venuto e Akito decise che era la cosa migliore,sapeva che se lei l'avrebbe visto non avrebbe avuto la forza per partire.  
Con una consistente scorta raggiunsero l'aeroporto.  
"Sono cosí emozionata"  
"Anche io Kagura,anche io"  
iniziava un nuovo capitolo della sua vita.  
Un capitolo senza Shigure.


	15. Surprise,surprise

Capitolo 15

_"Non ci posso credere" i suoi occhi erano sbarrati dalla sorpresa,le sue mani tremanti_  
_"Invece credici" urlò la ragazza abbracciandola_  
_"Dio ti ringrazio!" mormorò con fervore prima di iniziare a piangere._  
_Tutto sarebbe cambiato._  
_In meglio._

Il primo capodanno senza il capo famiglia nella casa principale passò, molti furono i Sohma che lo interpretarono come un cattivo auspicio.

Venne Febbraio.  
Erano passati cinque mesi dalla partenza di Akito,con il tempo il dolore di Shigure era aumentato a dismisura.  
Lui era tornato da i Sohma e il vivere nei posti dove era stato,seppur per breve tempo,completamente felice lo straziava.  
Ma lui oramai sentiva di non aver più diritto di chiedere ad Akito di perdonarlo e tornare da lui.  
Lei aveva deciso di trovare un po di pace lontano da poteva toglierle la serenità?  
Era stato egoista per troppo tempo,darle la libertà sarebbe stato il suo primo vero gesto d' al ritorno Akito non sarebbe voluta tornare da lui...l'avrebbe dovuto accettare.  
Spesso Shigure pensava a quello che sarebbe potuto essere.  
Lui,Akito e la loro bimba;felici e uniti.  
Shigure sapeva che anche senza figli sarebbe potuto essere felice con Akito.  
Lui voleva Aki e nient altro.  
Akito era la sua famiglia...la sua _vita_!  
Senza di lei,lui non era niente.  
Hatori e Ayame avevano tentato il possibile per aiutarlo,ma Shigure sembrava cadere ogni giorno di più nel baratro della disperazione.  
Ayame andava a trovarlo quasi ogni pomeriggio per bere del tee,o meglio per impedirgli di bere qualche altra cosa.  
Shigure beveva e fumava troppo.  
L'ex scrittore sempre abbronzato e allegro si era trasformato;era magro,lunatico spesso sgarbato.  
Molti lo evitavano e gli addossavano la colpa della partenza del capo famiglia.  
Ayame e Hatori erano molto preoccupati e si alternavano per fargli compagnia,ma i loro incontri avevano perso l'allegria e il calore di prima.  
Molto spesso Shigure si ubriacava e piangendo ripeteva che la colpa di tutto l'accaduto fosse sua,di come lui non fosse degno di Akito.  
Gridava il suo odio per se stesso,per aver violentato una bambina.  
"Hatori che cosa dobbiamo fare?Si sta distruggendo con le sue mani!" Ayame era serio come non mai,vedere Shigure cosí faceva male anche a lui.  
"Mi ricorda il periodo quando Akito lo ha cacciato fuori dalla casa principale" aggiunse sospirando.  
Anche Hatori la pensava cosí,soltanto che questa volta era Shigure aveva avuto una meta da raggiungere:spezzare la maledizione,ma sopratutto conquistare Akito...e quando aveva avuto quello che lui aveva ardentemente desiderato,aveva perso tutto.  
"Cosa dobbiamo fare?"  
E anche questa volta Hatori non seppe dare una risposta.

Marzo

_"Non dovresti dirlo?"_  
_"Si,dovrei..."_  
_"Ma...?"_  
_"Aspetto...aspettiamo..."_

Shigure tentava di seguire un programma alla televisione.  
Il programma non gli interessava per niente,ma non voleva dormire o meglio non voleva sognare.  
Ancora una volta aveva bevuto troppo,ma se di giorno l'alcool lo aiutava a non pensare,la sera lo castigava con orrendi incubi.  
verso le due non resistette e si addormentò in salotto.

_Sognò di essere alle sorgenti di acqua calda e si sentiva meravigliosamente...  
Ad un tratto intravide la siluette di una donna tra le nuvole di non la poté vedere bene,ma con il suo udito acuto sentì il fruscio di abiti che cadevano a terra.  
La donna entrò nell'acqua e nuda si avvicinò a lui,adesso lui poteva riconoscere Akito.  
-La mia Biancaneve- pensò  
La pelle della ragazza era bianca come la neve,nonostante l'acqua calda.  
I lunghi e lucenti capelli erano neri come l'ebano.  
La bella bocca sorridente,con labbra lucide e sensuali, era rossa come il sangue.  
Shigure era eccitato,l'acqua calda e la bella donna che gli si avvicinava,avevano acceso il suo desiderio.  
Quando Akito gli fu vicina,lui alzò una mano per stringerle il seno.  
Il seno di lei era sorprendentemente pieno e abbondante,sorpreso si accorse che il ventre di lei era gonfio e che da i capezzoli turgidi uscivano gocce di latte.  
Shigure non resistette e cominciò a succhiare le mammelle mentre le aprì le gambe e lentamente la penetrava.  
Chiuse gli occhi dal piacere. Akito mordicchiava l'orecchio e sussurrava il suo nome.  
Poco a poco il ventre di Akito si faceva sempre più piatto,il seno di lei diventava piccolo e gracile,i fianchi stretti come quelli di una bambina...  
Allarmato aprì gli occhi e vide una Akito assai più giovane,una Akito di tanti anni prima che si faceva sempre più giovane.  
Lei non sussurrava più il suo nome,ma piangendo lo pregava di smettere.  
Shigure voleva smettere,ma si accorse di non poterlo fare.  
Akito,ormai una bambina di prima elementare,piangeva.  
Shigure vide, mentre tentava di fermarsi, che l'acqua era diventata rossa e seppe: era il sangue di Akito.  
Pieno di orrore si accorse di essere prossimo all'orgasmo.  
Shigure urlò._

Si svegliò mentre urlava ancora.  
I riscaldamenti erano accesi e lui sudava copiosamente.  
Vomitò sul divano,schifandosi di se stesso e mentre faceva la doccia più lunga della sua vita cercando di scordare l'incubo,decise di non bere più.  
Uscì in giardino e pianse tra le camelie in fiore.  
"Akito,perdonami amore mio"

Aprile

Shigure non aveva più bevuto dopo quella sera orribile.  
Era ancora magro e sembrava quasi malato,ma almeno non era più ubriaco.  
Hatori non aveva voluto prescrivergli dei sonniferi e per questo motivo Shigure aveva iniziato a correre la sera per poi cadere esausto sul suo futon.  
Quel giorno si sentiva decisamente depresso.  
Un anno prima aveva ricevuto da Akito la bella notizia che sarebbe diventato padre.  
-Incredibile e già passato un anno- pensò triste  
Per scacciare la malinconia che lo attanagliava decise di visitare Hatori.  
Entrò nello studio del cugino,il dottore sembrava non esserci.  
-Sicuramente sarà stato chiamato per una non è proprio giornata!-.  
Decise comunque di aspettarlo,si guardò in torno alla ricerca di qualcosa da leggere e trovò una lettera.  
Riconobbe subito la calligrafia,senza curarsi che la lettera non fosse destinata a lui,cominciò a leggere.  
_-...Hatori...io sto bene...diventata la perfetta casalinga...bella città...inglese...fish and chips...Rin studia...  
Kagura...serena...lavoro...-  
_Poi lesse qualcosa che gli fece fermare il cuore per un istante.  
...spero che Shigure stia so ancora quando tornerò e non so neppure se Shigure mi vuole ancora.  
_Non so se Shigure mi vuole ancora?_  
**_Non so se Shigure mi vuole ancora?  
_**Pazzesco!  
Lui la voleva,eccome se lui la voleva!  
Da quando lui sapeva che lei stava per nascere non c'era stata un giorno in cui non l'aveva voluta.  
_-Allora che ci fai ancora qui?-  
_-Ma se lei non mi vuole?_-  
-Da quando sei diventato un codardo?Ti devi scusare,a prescindere dal fatto che lei ti voglia o questo silenzio non risolvi nulla!-  
-_Allora?_-  
-Allora,Inghilterra vecchio mio-_

Due giorni dopo Shigure era già in Inghilterra.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita Shigure fu contento della decisione dei suoi genitori di fargli frequentare un collegio _maschile_ bilingue.  
Tutto l'inglese che aveva imparato durante la scuola e poi grazie ad una storiella avuta con una scrittrice americana.  
-Non che io avessi parlato molto con Kimberly...- pensò Shigure.  
La loro era stata una breve relazione puramente carnale,da sempre aveva riservato tutto il suo amore per Akito.  
Riuscì a cavarsela egregiamente sia all'aeroporto che con il tassista.  
Hatori gli aveva prenotato una stanza,ma tutto il suo essere lo portava direttamente alla Court street dove sapeva alloggiava il suo amore.  
Aspettava da ormai due ore fuori seduto presso un caffè vicino,erano appena le dieci e ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di suonare alla porta.  
-Forse Akito sta ancora dormendo- si disse,ordinò il terzo latte macchiato e con le valige vicina aspettò ancora un po.  
Mezz'ora dopo il desiderio di vedere Akito fu avverato.  
La ragazza gli dava le spalle,ma l'avrebbe riconosciuta in qualsiasi modo.  
Aveva soltanto gli occhi per lei,quasi non vedendo Kagura che stava a fianco di sua moglie.  
Si alzò ad un tratto e buttando dei soldi sul tavolinetto e inciampando quasi su le sue valige,chiamò "Akito!"  
Lei si girò il viso dapprima sorpreso,diventò una viso gioioso  
"Shigure..."  
Quando Shigure poté staccare gli occhi dal suo viso,il cuore batteva felice nel suo petto,diventò pallidissimo.  
Shigure sentiva come se non poteva respirare.  
"Shigure!?" Akito gli venne incontro spaventata.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita Shigure svenì.

La storia si sta svolgendo alla fine!

Grazie per le correzzioni:  
**arlí**

Grazie per le recensioni:  
**nihal93**  
**Umpa_lumpa **  
**Akki4eVer**

Grazie per aver favorito la storia:  
**nihal93**  
**Akki4eVer**  
**gaiaRB**  
**alexiell**

__

  
__


	16. Welcome to my life

Capitolo 16

"Shigure!" gridò Akito "Kagura che cosa ha?"  
Kagura e lei nel frattempo si erano avvicinate a Shigure e Akito si era inginocchiata nonostante l'ingombrante pancione.  
"Dobbiamo chiamare un dottore?" chiese un uomo seduto ad un tavolinetto del caffè.  
"No,non è necessario" mormorò Shigure alzandosi e fissando il ventre di Akito.  
"Invece si che è necessario!" esplose Akito, ma in Giapponese cosí che l'uomo non la capì.  
"Sono soltanto un po stanco" rassicurò Shigure in inglese all'uomo che continuò a bere il suo tee.  
"Entriamo a casa" decise Kagura che aveva misurato il polso di Shigure.  
Lavorando in un ospedale Kagura sapeva riconoscere quando qualcuno stava male,Shigure era pallido e più magro di quanto Kagura lo ricordasse.  
-I sintomi della separazione e del viaggio- si disse la ragazza - e per non scordare la sorpresa...di sicuro è stato uno shock tremendo- per poi pensare con ripicca -Se lo merita!Le ha fatto tanto male- Kagura forte come sempre si fece carico delle borse della spesa e delle valige.  
Shigure camminava un po intontito e sorretto dalla moglie.  
Una moglie definitivamente incinta.

Entrarono in una casa di mattoni rossi.  
Shigure era ancora troppo shockato per notare l'ambiente lussuoso e l'arredamento elegante dell'abitazione.  
Originariamente Kagura e Rin avrebbero dovuto abitare in un appartamento molto più modesto e più adatto per delle giovani ragazze. Ma con appresso Akito la cifra data dai Sohma si era notevolmente rappresentava la ricca e potente famiglia dei Sohma,cosí la dimora doveva essere all'altezza.  
Il vasto salotto era invaso dalla luce del mattino,Shigure prese posto su di una poltrona.  
"Perché non me lo hai detto?" la voce di Shigure tremava.  
Kagura decise che era il momento adatto per lasciare i due da soli.  
"Io ho avuto il turno di notte e adesso vado a dormire" annunciò e aggiunse lanciando un'occhiataccia a Shigure "Akito se hai bisogno di me,chiamami"  
"Grazie Kagura,va a riposare" nessuno dei due parlò fino a quando non sentirono la porta del salotto chiudersi.  
"Prima di risponderti devo sapere una cosa" iniziò Akito guardando Shigure "Perché sei venuto Shigure?"  
Shigure era confuso,stacco gli occhi dal pancione di Akito e la guardò.  
Akito era molto calma e occhi di lei seguivano ogni suo movimento.  
"Sono qui... per... chiederti scusa"  
"Solo per questo?"  
"No,volevo sapere se tu volevi tornare da me"  
"Aha!" sorrise Akito  
Adesso Shigure era leggermente irritato "Che cosa significa _'Aha'_",lo stava forse prendendo in giro?  
"Parliamo del tuo partita e dopo sei mesi ti trovo incinta...hai un'amante...vuoi il divorzio?"  
"Lo vuoi tu?"  
"No...non lo so,sono questo non eri sicura che io ti avrei voluta ancora?" la sua voce si spense.  
Akito,la sua Akito aspettava un bambino da un altro.  
Akito iniziò a ridere,una risata chiara e allegra che Shigure non conosceva.  
"Oh Shigure!Sei uno tua memoria è penosa!" rise di nuovo "Non ti ricordi di una sera sette mesi fa?Era una nottata tempestosa e tu mi hai svegliata in una maniera poco ortodossa..."  
"Vuoi dire che il bambino è mio?" chiese Shigure speranzoso.  
"No" rispose lei  
Il viso di Shigure era di nuovo disperato  
"Voglio dire che **i bambini** sono tuoi"  
"I bambini?" la faccia di Shigure era uno spettacolo  
"Aspettiamo dei gemellini" sorrise lei ricordando che lei e le ragazze avevano reagito alla stessa maniera dal ginecologo.  
"Sei una strega!Come mi puoi puoi fare soffrire cosí?"  
"Ti ho aspettato per sette mesi idiota!" esclamò lei buttandosi tra le sue braccia.

la giornata passò in un battibaleno.  
la sera al ritorno dell'università Rin trovò marito e moglie che si baciavano mentre cucinavano.  
"Il ritorno del marito" constatò Rin semplicemente "Al solo vedervi perdo l'."  
"Aha,ciao Rin!" Shigure sorrideva felice "La mia mogliettina si è data da fare!"  
"Ciao Rin,come è andato il compito?Si cena tra mezz'ora: insalata,bistecca al pepe verde con patatine novelle e spinaci e per dolce budino alle noci"  
"Dovresti smetterla di guardare quei programmi di cucina in televisione oppure ingrasseremo come delle balene!" rispose salendo le scale.  
"Da quando sei pratica in cucina?"  
"Be le ragazze lavorano,io sto a casa ...cosí ho deciso di mettermi alla prova tra se devo ammettere spesso prendiamo dei take-away"  
"Aki-ko,quando hai scoperto di essere incinta?"  
"All'inizio credevo che mi sentissi cosí a causa dello prima ad avere un sospetto è stata Kagura"  
"Perché non mi hai chiamato?"  
"Volevo che venissi da me perché mi ami e non perché aspetto un bambino."  
"Akito non dubitare mai del mio dubitare della mia intelligenza,della mia dignità,ma mai del mio amore per te."  
"Soltanto se tu non dubiti del mio!"  
Accarezzò teneramente il pancione della moglie "Gemelli"  
"Abbiamo perso due bambini è come se ci fossero stati tornati indietro" i suoi occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
Shigure la strinse a se baciandola teneramente.  
Finirono di completare la cena.

"Shigure tanto per intenderci,se la fai soffrire di nuovo ti spezzo le gambe." lo minacciò Kagura mentre Akito andava in bagno per la decima volta in un ora.  
-Ogni sei minuti!- pensò Shigure affascinato.  
"Kagura,tu hai il mio ti prego di farlo."  
"Non ti scordare,ancora sei mesi e torniamo a la nascita dei bambini abbiamo promesso ad Akito di essere accanto a lei."  
"Ne sarò felice"

La cena si volse alla fine.  
Shigure era incerto dove dormire,le ragazze gli avevano fatto capire che lui avrebbe potuto dormire nella stanza degli ospiti,  
ma Akito aveva voluto che le sue valige fossero portate nella sua stanza.  
"Vogliamo essere di nuovo marito e moglie?" chiese ad Akito guardandola negli occhi  
"Si" rispose lei semplicemente.  
La differenza tra questa volta e quella di sette mesi prima era immensa.  
Shigure fu tenero e delicato.  
Più che sesso era una dichiarazione d'amore.  
Soddisfatti,felici e sollevati i due si strinsero come se non si volessero staccare più.  
Le luci erano rimaste accese e dopo tanto tempo Shigure poté osservare la sua Akito.  
Si fermò su ogni piccolo gravidanza aveva cambiato Akito,l'aveva resa estremamente più femminile.I tratti del volto erano più gote erano piene,la pelle luminosa.  
L'aspetto da gattina affamata non c'era più.  
"Da piccole mele siamo arrivati a pompelmi" sghignazzò Shigure accarezzandole i seni gonfi.  
"Non saranno mai grandi quando meloni..." ridacchiò lei.  
Le mani di lui scesero a massaggiare il ventre di lei con olio di mandorle,olio che Akito usava per prevenire le smagliature.  
Shigure sentiva con gioia i calci forti e frequenti che i gemellini tiravano e si senti molto triste al pensiero di aver perso tanti mesi di quella esperienza.  
Le gambe di Akito non erano cambiate,ma le snelle caviglie e i piccoli piedi non si riconoscevano più.  
Shigure massaggiò delicatamente anche i piedi.  
"Ha..." gemette lei di piacere  
"Bello?"  
"Meraviglioso!Ho dovuto comprare delle nuove scarpe,nelle mie non ci entravo più!"  
"Sono un po gonfi..."  
"Se lo dici non vedo i miei piedi da un mese circa...salutameli!"  
Fecero nuovamente l'amore e Akito iniziò a piangere.  
"Ti ho fatto male?" chiese Shigure preoccupato  
"No,sono solo tanto felice"

"Respira amore,respira" il viso di Akito era contratto dal dolore mentre stritolava la mano di Shigure.  
"Sto respirando!" Akito sudava,gridava ma non lasciava la mano di Shigure.  
"Si amore va bene,respira" Shigure soffriva a vedere i dolori della moglie.  
"Kagura!!!" le ragazze avevano mantenuto la loro promessa ed erano venute a sostenere la cugina.  
"Vai benissimo!Adesso spingi più forte!"  
"Arghhhhh" l'urlo di Akito risuonò per tutta la casa presto accompagnato da un pianto...seguito presto da un altro.

Asami la vecchia,fedele cameriera e prozia di Akito sembrava essere ringiovanita.  
La gioia di avere un'erede,anzi due, le aveva dato nuova voglia di vivere.  
"Akito-sama e suo marito sono dal dottor Sohma,i signorini vengono vaccinati".  
I signorini Akira e Shigehito erano le indiscusse star della casa Sohma.  
I due venivano vezzeggiati e coccolati senza ritegno.  
E cosí crescevano grassocci e contenti per la gioia generale.  
Il ritorno di Shigure e di Akito incinta, avevano lasciati tutti a bocca aperta.  
-Che Akito avesse avuto un amante in Inghilterra?- questo era quello che pensarono in molti,ma dopo aver fatto qualche calcolo e dopo aver visto il comportamento di Shigure, si convinsero che i bambini erano legittimi.  
Quando i bambini vennero al mondo non ci furono più dubbi.I due assomigliavano incredibilmente a Shigure.  
Shigure e Akito erano incantati dai loro angioletti, che si assomigliavano ad angioletti solamente quando dormivano.

"Andiamo da Ha-san,andiamo da Ha-san..." cantarelló Shigure con in braccio Akira. Shigehito sul passeggino a due posti tentava di mangiarsi la mano.  
"Shigure te perché tentano sempre di mangiarsi la mano?" chiese Akito sorridendo al pargoletto.  
"Non lo so amore,io ero un cane ma loro sono dei lupi affamati!" mentre parlava storceva la bocca nella speranza di fare ridere il piccolo.  
"Adesso Akira-chan e anche tu Shi-chan andiamo da scordate anche se Ha-san vi farà del male,lo fa per il vostro bene...con voi sono sicuro sarà vecchio cavalluccio mari..."  
"Shigure,visto che sei qua ho preparato anche l'antitetanica per Akito,ciao bambini"  
"Ciao Hatori,una bella giornata per punire...voglio dire per fare delle iniezioni!" ridacchiò Akito.  
"Ha-san,ricordati che siamo stati amici fin dalla nascita!" piagnucolò Shigure stringendo Akira al suo petto,per poi continuare con voce piena di pathos "Non scordarti che adesso sono un padre..."  
"Shigure..."  
"Si?"  
"Chiudi il becco!"  
Shigure entrò sconsolato con i bambini nello studio del dottore.  
"Mayu mi ha raccontato che passerete due settimane nella casa sul lago."  
" un po di relax..."  
"Dottore siamo pronti!" strillò Shigure  
"Akito...sei felice?"  
"Si e questa volta farò di tutto per rimanerlo"  
"Sono sicuro che ci riuscirai!"  
Entrambi sorrisero.

Grazie per le correzzioni:  
**arlí**

Grazie per le recensioni:  
**nihal93**  
**Umpa_lumpa **  
**Akki4eVer**

Grazie per aver favorito la storia:  
**nihal93**  
**Akki4eVer**  
**gaiaRB**  
**alexiell**


	17. E vissero felicino,un

Capitolo 17.

E vissero felici e...no un attimo!

"Sono bellissimi!" trillò Tohru per la quarantesima volta da quando era venuta.  
Akito e Shigure erano ancora stupiti di come una piccola personcina come Tohru fosse riuscita ad abbracciare tutti loro, gemellini compresi.  
Akito non aveva raccontato alla ragazza niente della separazione tra lei e Shigure, ma era sicura che Tohru avesse avuto per lo meno qualche dubbio, il viso aperto e sincero della ragazza si era rilassato solamente quando aveva visto che tra i due andava tutto bene.  
Infatti Akito e Shigure assomigliavano più ad una coppietta in luna di miele che a dei genitori novelli.  
Con tutti in casa che lottavano per cambiare i pannolini o cullare i piccoli i genitori non si potevano lamentare del troppo stress.  
L'allattamento andava a gonfie vele, i gemellini famelici come lupi poppavano e mentre lei allattava, Shigure cullava il fratellino che non era di turno.  
Akito adorava quei momenti che trascorreva con la sua famigliola,per tutti e due,forse per tutti e quattro, quei momenti erano sacri.  
"Sono identici!" continuò Tohru era estasiata, accarezzando le manine grassocce dei due "Che ne pensi Kyo?" l'ex gatto era stato cordiale, ma si vedeva che era imbarazzato.  
L'entusiasmo di Tohru per i bambini era stato motivo di battutine e risolini che facevano arrossire il ragazzo.  
Kyo non sapeva cosa dire: Sono bellissimi?  
No,non poteva dirlo visto che i due erano delle versioni rimpicciolite e grassocce di Shigure!!!  
Dire -_Speriamo non prendano dal padre?_-  
Ma non era come dire - _È meglio se prendano dalla madre_-?  
Anche se lui aveva imparato a voler bene ad Akito,la ragazza non poteva essere citata come modello da seguire.  
I poveri bambini non aveva nessuna chance!  
Si rilassò, la maledizione era finita!  
Nessuno avrebbe obbligato a i bambini ad essere qualcuno che non erano e in quando la perversità di Shigure, sperava che questa non fosse una cosa ereditaria, ma la maledizione privata dell'uomo.  
Tohru intanto aspettava un commento dal fidanzato.  
Alla fine Kyo decise di rispondere nel modo più neutro possibile "Sembrano sani e forti...quando sarà il momento gli insegnerò le arti marziali." Il viso di Tohru si illuminò di felicità. Il sorriso che Kyo amava tanto sbocciò sulla bocca di lei.  
"È una bellissima idea Kyo-kun!"  
"Cosí potranno spaccare le ossa al loro padre quando fa lo scemo!" sussurrò Kyo in modo che soltanto Shigure lo potesse sentire.  
-Fantastico! avrò due piccoli ninja per la casa...- forse non sarebbe stato male se i gemellini fossero state delle dolci,tenere e delicate femminucce...ma dopo pensò a Kagura...se qualcuno gli avrebbe dovuto rompere le ossa, be meglio se quel qualcuno fosse stato un maschio.

Akito si stava rilassando su una sedia a dondolo eccezionalmente senza bambini in braccio, Shigure aveva finito di fasciare il piccolo Shigehito e aveva un'aria pensierosa.  
"Non credi che siano un po piccoli?" cominciò finalmente.  
"Credimi tesoro, se li avresti messi tu al mondo, non li troveresti tanto piccoli!" i bambini per Akito erano perfetti.  
"No,voglio dire...i loro...cosini..."  
"I loro cosa?" Akito non sapeva cosa il marito volesse dire.  
"I loro organi sessuali!" Shigure diventò rosso e cominciò a sghignazzare, anche se si vedeva che fosse preoccupato.  
"Eh?"  
"È normale che i pisellini dei gemellini siano cosí minuscoli?"  
"Che taglia vorresti Shigure?"  
"Be,non lo so...ma un pochino più grande..."  
"Sono dei bebè e no delle pornostar!" Akito era divertita -Uomini!- pensò la ragazza.  
"È una parte molto importante!" protestò lui  
"Hatori e il pediatra hanno detto che sono perfettamente normali." lo riassicurò Akito.  
"Be,se lo dicono gli esperti..." Shigure non sembrava essere molto convinto.  
"A proposito di Hatori..." cominciò Shigure prima di venire interrotto da Akira "Ok,piccolo uomo anche tu vuoi un pannolino fresco,l'ho capito!"  
Shigure che si era incoronato 'Re dei pannolini' mostrò che era degno di quel titolo e cambiò il pannolino del suo piccolo.  
Soltanto qualche tempo dopo si ricordò della domanda che voleva porgere.  
"Aki?" Akito abbassò le carte che leggeva e prestò attenzione al marito.  
"Si?"  
"Hai sentito niente da Hatori e Mayu?"  
"Sono felici e rilassati"  
"Forse dovremmo andare a trovarli?"  
"Se hai tanto tempo libero potresti dedicarti a gli affari? Hatori e Mayu torneranno tra tre giorni, li potrai disturbare dopo" -Poveretti!-  
"Ho sposato una schiavista!" strillò patetico "Poveri i miei bambini, tremo per voi!"  
_Ma Akito si sbagliava. Hatori sarebbe tornato prima e con una notizia che avrebbe sconvolto la loro vita.  
_Hatori non si interessava soltanto del benessere fisico della tutti fossero felici era per lui di vitale importanza.  
Tutta la famiglia sembrava essere a posto, fra cinque mesi Ritsu e Mii-chan sarebbero diventati genitori, la madre di Ritsu quasi moriva dalla gioia.  
Sicuramente Ayame e Mine avrebbero seguito il loro esempio non appena avessero finito con l'allestimento del nuovo negozio.  
Tra Akito e Shigure sembrava andare tutto a gonfie vele...se pensava a come sarebbe andata se lui non avesse trovato il diario di suo padre.  
Si,si sarebbero stati i gemellini, ma il rapporto tra i due non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Ancora una volta quasi senza volerlo si trovò nello studio del padre, dopo aver letto il diario aveva scoperto una parte del padre che lui ignorava. Le pagine erano piene di amore e di orgoglio per il figlio "Perché non me lo hai mai detto?" urlò quasi "Perché eri sempre così gelido e distaccato!"  
Forse era diventato così per la mancanza della madre? No,anche prima che la madre fosse morta, era come se i loro cuori fossero ricoperti da un sottile strato di ghiaccio.  
Forse il gelo era una parte della loro abilità di togliere la memoria...suo padre non era uscito dal' inverno.  
Lanciò uno sguardo agli scaffali,forse sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualche altra cosa che era appartenuta al padre?  
Questa volta Hatori tolse tutti i libri dalle mensole e trovò quello che non aveva nemmeno osato sperare.  
Un diario di pelle, come quello che aveva già trovato in precedenza, trovò uno scialle di seta nera -Di mamma?- e una cartelletta di una certa Mitsuki Sohma -Chi è questa signora?Mai vista prima!- la foto ritraeva una donna sopra la quarantina con il sorriso aperto.  
Contento che Mayu fosse andata a fare la spesa, ricominciò a leggere.  
Hatori si sarebbe aspettato di trovare un diario precedente a quello che aveva questo diario era stato scritto dopo la vicenda tra Akito e Shigure.  
Quando Mayu tornò a casa trovò un Hatori sconvolto.  
"Cos'è successo?"  
"Dobbiamo andare!"

Shigure aveva fatto un bagnetto a i bimbi, i mostriciattoli adoravano fare il bagnetto e dopo volevano mangiare.  
Shigure amava guardarli mangiare,ma a guardare i seni di Akito metteva a dura prova il suo _self control.  
_"Ma...signor Hatori!"  
"Hatori?"  
Shigure uscì e stupito guardò in faccia il suo amico, stravolto come non mai.  
"Signor Shigure...non mi ha dato il tempo per annunciarlo..."  
"Fa niente, Hatori cos' è successo?"  
"Shigure c'è una cosa che devi sapere...ho trovato un diario...mio padre..."  
-No!Non voglio sapere niente!- pensò Shigure.  
"Hatori,lasciamo il passato in pace..."  
"Shigure...hai una figlia!"  
"Cosa?"  
"Akito non ha abortito!Ha avuto una bambina e dopo mio padre le ha tolto la memoria..."  
Shigure non riusciva a capire niente.  
-_Non ha abortito..._-  
"...in affidamento ad una donna Mitsuki Sohma..."  
-_Una figlia?_-  
"Shigure?"  
"Una bambina?"  
"Si!"  
Per la seconda nella sua vita Shigure svenne.

Grazie per le correzzioni:  
**arlí**

Grazie per le recensioni:  
**nihal93**  
**Umpa_lumpa **  
**Akki4eVer  
Shigure 90  
**  
Grazie per aver favorito la storia:  
**nihal93**  
**Akki4eVer**  
**gaiaRB**  
**alexiell  
Shigure 90  
**

**L'ultimissimo capitolo di questa fiction andrá in 'onda' il 29.03.09, cosi festeggiamo un'anno di 'La biologia non é un'opinione'  
**  
_  
_


	18. Tutti insieme appassionatamente

Capitolo 18

Insieme si è meno soli

Il cuore di Akito batteva cosi velocemente come non mai nella sua vita.  
Finalmente poteva vedere la sua bambina.  
La bambina era voltata e la prima cose che notò Akito furono i capelli corti a caschetto di un marrone chiaro stranamente familiare.  
pensò a quelli neri di Tsubaki...questo non era un sogno,ma la realtà.  
I capelli sebbene avessero un altro colore dei suoi e di suo marito,sembravano ribelli come quelli di Shigure.  
Quando la piccola finalmente si girò dovette trattenere un urlo. Il viso bello e delicato era quello di Akira -Si mi ricordo,papà aveva lo stesso colore di capelli!-, ma gli occhi,occhi grigi che sembravano quasi troppo grandi per il visetto minuti cosi come l'espressione birichina erano senza dubbio un'eredità di Shigure.  
L'immagine si fece sfocata e le ci volle qualche minuto prima che di accorgersi che la causa erano le lacrime che sgorgavano dai suoi occhi .  
"Oh,mio Dio" era esattamente quello che lei pensava,ma non era stata lei a dirlo,bensì Shigure.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a l'uomo al suo Shigure piangeva e non nascondeva le lacrime,sembrava incapace di staccare gli occhi dalla bambina che giocava allegra con un pastore tedesco alto quasi quanto lei.  
Akito voleva dirgli qualche cosa,ma le parole non uscivano dalla sua bocca.  
Così si limitò a stringergli la mano.  
-La mia bambina quant'è bella!- pensò con orgoglio.  
Assomigliava tanto al padre che lei aveva adorato,ma nemmeno da piccolo Akira Sohma aveva avuto un'espressione così allegra solare e sana!  
Si vedeva dal colorito abbronzato e da come giocava con quell'enorme cane quanto la bambina stesse bene.  
"Quel cane è troppo grande,la ferirà!" riuscì finalmente a bisbigliare preoccupata  
"Quel cane l'adora" la rincuorò lui,la piccola non si era ancora accorta di loro e giocava a tirare delle palline e a cavalcare il povero animale e grazie alla sua 'esperienza' Shigure vedeva chiaramente l'affetto che legava i due compagni di gioco.  
-Quant'è bella la mia piccolina!- pensò commosso.  
Nell'arco di nemmeno due anni Shigure aveva pianto di più che ne i precedenti trenta.  
Le lacrime amare piene di dolore quanto aveva perso la ,la loro,cuccioletta.  
Le lacrime quando aveva creduto di perdere l'amore della sua vita  
Il pianto di infinita gioia quando aveva stretto a se una sfinita ma luminosa Akito e i due rossi esserini tanto desiderati.  
E adesso un nuovo figlia.  
Anche se la vedeva per la prima volta sapeva, che l'avrebbe amata per sempre.  
Guardò Akito come chiedendole se tutto fosse un sogno e vide che anche lei piangeva e sorrideva incredula. Prima che lui potesse dirle qualcosa i gemelli decisero che erano stati trascurati abbastanza. e piansero in coro.  
Mentre i genitori erano stati discreti i due 'soprani',come venivano chiamati da Ayame, gridavano che li avrebbe sentiti un sordo.  
E cosí fu questo il primo ricordo di Hana dei suoi genitori,un ricordo che sarebbe poi stato motivo d'ilarità in famiglia.  
_"Due adulti che mi guardavano piangendo con due bambini in braccio con i visetti rosso fuoco,che strillavano come due sirene impazzite"_  
Hana smise di giocare e per la prima volta la bambina rivolse lo sguardo a quello strano e rumoroso quartetto.  
"Buongiorno,è successo qualcosa ai bambini?" chiese curiosa,lei era una ragazza grande aveva nove anni ormai e non piangeva mai cosí.  
"Cia...ciao piccola...forse i bimbi hanno fame,oppure vogliono un pannolino fresco..." balbettò Akito  
"Piangono sempre cosí?" Hana non aveva esperienze con i bebè,sapeva però che erano una grande ,la sua migliore amica,raccontava come il fratellino le rovinasse la sua vita di ragazza di nove anni,e la sua maestra la signora Umino aveva smesso di insegnare per averne uno.  
Ad Hana la maestra Umino le mancava molto,lei raccontava sempre le storie più marmocchi dovevano essere ancora peggio,visto che facevano piangere anche gli adulti.  
Hana lanciò loro uno sguardo pieno di simpatia e loro non fossero stati tanto emozionati si sarebbero messi a ridere.  
Nel frattempo Akito aveva preso in braccio il piccolo Akira e si sedette sulla panca vicina,non perché il bambino fosse pesante,ma perché sentiva le sue gambe che le ì qualche bottone della sua camicetta e cominciò ad allattare il piccolo,intanto Shigure aveva preso in braccio Shigehito e lo cullava.  
Hana aprì gli occhi dallo stupore ,ci erano voluti pochi secondi per zittire i piccoli."Sono maschietti o femminucce?" chiese la bambina accarezzando il volta fu Shigure a risponderle "Sono maschietti,questo qui si chiama Shigehito,quello dalla mamma, mi chiamo Shigure Sohma e mia moglie si chiama Akito...E tu piccola come ti chiami?" gli era costato tanto presentarsi come Shigure Sohma,ma non poteva di certo spaventarla raccontandole la verità!  
"Anche io mi chiamo Sohma!Hana Sohma!Frequento la terza classe e fra tre settimane compio gli anni." esclamò la bimba eccitata "Siete dei parenti?Siate venuti qui a trovarci?" la bambina parlava velocemente "Qui non ci viene a trovare mai e zia Mitsuki siamo sempre a casa,la zia sarà felice di vedervi!" disse tutto in un fiato saltellando da una gamba sull'altra.  
"Vi faccio strada" proseguì e indicando il cane aggiunse "Il cane si chiama Neko-chan"  
"Perché hai chiamato il cane 'gatto'" chiese Shigure orgoglioso della parlantina sciolta di sua figlia.  
"Io volevo un cane,zia Mitsuki un gatto,con Neko-chan abbiamo tutti e due quello che volevamo" rise e la risata era cosí contagiosa che i due grandi risero con lei.  
Seguirono la loro figlia:deliziati,felici,pieni di rimpianti e di speranze.  
"È stupenda,non è vero?" sussurrò Akito al marito,mentre allattava l'altro pargoletto.  
"È perfetta!" esclamò Shigure facendo spaventare Akira che aveva in braccio.  
Akito dovette nuovamente ridere e cosí tra risate,pianti,passeggini e cani la stramba famigliola arrivò a destinazione.

fine

Grazie per le correzzioni:  
**arlí**

Grazie per le recensioni:  
**nihal93 **  
**Umpa_lumpa **  
**Akki4eVer**  
**Shigehito 90  
Lely1441** (per favore fatti viva!)  
**  
**Grazie per aver favorito la storia:  
**nihal93**  
**Akki4eVer**  
**gaiaRB**  
**alexiell  
Shigehito 90**


End file.
